Twilight Eve
by Valerie Shea
Summary: [COMPLETED.] Vash the Stampede thought he had lost the love of his life. Millions Knives believed there was no such thing as love. And two women are about to change the lives of two very different brothers.
1. Just Like In the Stories

T R I G U N  
  
Vash laughed as he ran as fast as his legs could take him through the gardens, looking at the trees with wide eyes, filled with glee. Rem had told him that he could go and play for a little while, and although his brother had decided to spend some time by himself that day, Vash would never pass up the chance, even if he was going to be alone.  
  
Still laughing, he did a little somersault and landed on his back, staring up and resting his head on his hands. He breathed in deeply, and sighed, his green eyes glimmering brightly with his happiness. After a while of just laying there, he began to wonder what exactly he was going to do.  
  
He sighed thoughtfully. He did not have a play-mate, and there were only so many things that he could do on his own. I wish Knives had come with me . . . he thought. It's a lot funner with two people . . .  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a face peered down at him curiously. He looked up, blinked a few times, and then realized that she was upside down. He quickly sat up, turned, and stared at her.  
  
She was a girl, about his age and height. She had red-gold hair that shimmered and fell a little past her shoulders, and her eyes were a dainty, crystal blue, not unlike his brother's. She stared right back at him, holding her hands behind her back timidly.  
  
He smiled cheerfully at her. " Hi."  
  
" . . . Hi." She answered shyly.  
  
He happily rose to his feet. Perhaps he had found a play-mate after all. " My name is Vash." He said. " What's your name?"  
  
She did not respond, and looked down at the ground. He waited for a few seconds, and then cocked his eyebrow at her. " What's the matter?" He asked. " Don't you have a name?"  
  
" My daddy says I shouldn't talk with strangers." The girl answered, backing away from him a little.  
  
" Oh. Well . . . I have to call you something." He scratched his head curiously. " Let's see . . ."  
  
The girl giggled, and he looked up, a little confused. " What?"  
  
She pointed at his hair. " How did you do that?"  
  
Vash looked up at his golden blonde hair, which stood straight up. He smiled, and then put his hand on his hips, puffing out his chest proudly. " My friend Rem did that. She used gel. She says I look handsome."  
  
The girl giggled harder. " You look--heehee--silly!"  
  
His smugness disappeared with a look of hurt. " . . . Oh."  
  
" It's silly--in a good way, though." She added, balancing on the back of her feet.  
  
His face brightened. " Hey, do you want to play with me?"  
  
The girl seemed reluctant, and she shuffled her feet a little. " I really can't, I . . . well, I'm sort of . . . I'm lost."  
  
Vash's shoulders sagged in his disappointment. " Oh. Okay." He was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke up again. " Hey, I know! We'll play until your dad comes and gets you. That way, you won't be lost anymore. And if he doesn't, Rem'll come, and she'll take you home."  
  
She smiled. " Okay."  
  
" Come on, let's go." Vash said eagerly, taking her hand.  
  
He stopped, and stared at her. In that moment, when their hands touched, he had a funny feeling inside of him that he could not understand; his heart skipped a beat. He looked at the girl curiously. Her cheeks were turning bright red. He tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
" Y-your . . . face . . . it's . . . redder than a tomato!"  
  
" Your face is, too!" She giggled.  
  
Vash stopped his laughing, and looked at her in surprise. His cheeks did feel rather warm. He tried to hide them with his hands, emberrassed. After a moment he shrugged it off, pulling her along with him. " Come on, let's go!"  
  
---  
  
They spent the day doing all sorts of things. The first thing they did was play hide and seek, and each time was an adventure to Vash. He had never had so much fun. He found her in all sorts of places, like in the bushes, or in a tree.  
  
They also played tag, which he really enjoyed. The both of them were equally fast, and so the tagger would change quickly from once person to the other. At that time, Vash was the one running, the girl close behind him.  
  
She tackled him, and they both tumbled and fell to the ground, laughing. She rolled off of him, but in doing so, she unintentially prodded his stomach with a finger. He made a funny snorting noise, and tensed, still laughing.  
  
" What?" She asked, sitting up.  
  
" D-don't do that. That tickles."  
  
A mischievous grin crossed her face. " Oh, really?" She asked innocently, and then she pounced, attacking him with tickling. He struggled, whooping and laughing so hard that his face was turning red.  
  
" I--can't--breathe! Hahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
The girl had to give up at last, because she herself could not breathe from giggling at him, and she laid back onto the grass, holding her stomach. " . . . That was fun." She said.  
  
Vash gasped for air, the original color coming from his face. " Yeah, it was. Hey, wanna sit in the shade?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
They both went to a nearby apple tree, and sat down, resting their backs against the trunk. Vash stared up into the leaves, and sighed as they relaxed. " I wish I had a dad, like you."  
  
The girl looked at him sadly. " Don't you have a daddy, Vash?"  
  
" . . . No." Vash shook his head. " I don't have anybody, except for my brother and Rem."  
  
" I wish I had a brother." The girl curled a strand of her hair around her finger, staring wistfully up into the tree along with him.  
  
They were both quiet for a long time, and then Vash felt something rest against his shoulder. He looked at her, surprised, and he felt his cheeks blush again.  
  
" I'm tired." She said, her eyes drooping a little.  
  
" Yeah." Vash nodded. " Me too."  
  
She cuddled up against him, and in order to make more room, he put his arm around her. He felt his own eyelids getting heavy.  
  
" . . . Vash?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I'm sorry, when I made fun of your hair." She said sincerely, in a small voice. " I lied. You don't look silly--you look handsome."  
  
He felt his face go red again, but he felt much better inside. He smiled a little, glancing at her in the corner of his eye.  
  
" Do you think I'm pretty, Vash?"  
  
Vash's eyes got big, and he gulped, stammering. " U-uh huh."  
  
She did not say anymore, and when he looked at her again, she was sleeping. He squeezed her hand, and then he closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.  
  
---  
  
" Sweetheart!"  
  
Vash's eyes opened in a flash when he heard someone calling. He sat up, and looked around. This disturbed the girl and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking sleepily. He rose to his feet, his gaze shifting everywhere.  
  
" Did you hear that?" Vash asked. He paused for a long time, straining his ears.  
  
There it was again. " Sweetheart, where are you?"  
  
His companion gasped, and leapt to her feet. " Oh, no!"  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" It's my daddy," she said. In the distance, Vash could see a young man coming towards them, cupping his hands over his mouth. He spotted them, and quickened his pace.  
  
So, that's her dad. Vash thought sadly. He looks like everything she said he was. I bet he's the best dad in the world.  
  
When he reached them, he sighed in relief, resting his hand on the girl's shoulders. " There you are." He said, out of breath. " I was looking everywhere for you--I was so worried!"  
  
" I'm sorry, daddy." She apologized, bowing her head a little. " We were playing, and I forgot that . . . well, I got lost."  
  
" It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay," he said reassuringly. " Just as long as you're safe."  
  
Vash blinked. Sweetheart? Is that her name? He grinned. What a funny name!  
  
The girl looked at him. " I was playing with Vash all day, daddy, so I was safe."  
  
The man's kind eyes fell upon Vash, and he looked up, shuffling his feet anxiously. " Uh, hello, Mister, uh . . ."  
  
" Graham." He smiled faintly. " Rem has told me a lot about you, Vash. I'm glad you met my daughter. Did you have fun?"  
  
" Yes!" The girl said happily, looking at Vash. " We played tag, and hide and go seek, and . . ."  
  
" Why don't you tell me on the way." Gregson laughed, and steered her away. " It was nice meeting you, Vash."  
  
" Same to you, Mister Graham!" Vash waved. He put his hands in his pockets, a little sad to watch her go. " Bye, Sweetheart!"  
  
Gregson turned, and gave him a funny look, while she giggled, and waved in return. They had almost disappeared from his view when suddenly, the girl stopped, and ran back, while her father waited patiently. When she reached him, she smiled prettily.  
  
" I'm sorry, Vash. I forgot to give you something, and to tell you thank you for playing with me today. I'm sorry I was so rude."  
  
" What? Oh!" Vash shrugged, though he wondered curiously what she meant by that. " That's okay. I'm just glad we got to play."  
  
Ellie giggled, batting her eyelids shyly. " You want to give me something?" Vash asked, holding out his hand expectantly.  
  
She looked at his hand, smiled, and nodded. " Uh huh."  
  
She leaned towards him, closed her eyes, and gave him a small peck on the lips.  
  
Vash went rigid, stunned, and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in his shock. His entire body seemed to blush, and his astonished expression changed quickly into a whimsical, crooked grin. He staggered back a little, sighing dreamily as he tried to keep his balance.  
  
She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled innocently. " Thank you for playing with me, Vash."  
  
" Yeah . . ."  
  
She giggled at him, and cocked her head. " I hope we get to play again."  
  
" Yeah . . ."  
  
She ran off to meet with her father. " Good-bye, Vash!"  
  
Vash's fanciful bliss was then mixed with that of pride. He puffed out his chest, and marched off, feeling very tall and victorious, one thought whirling through his head.  
  
She likes me! He thought triumphantly. She likes me, she likes me!  
  
He stopped long enough to look back at Ellie. She was watching him as well as her father led her away. He grinned and waved, a surge of determination overcoming him as he continued his marching.  
  
I'm going to marry that girl!  
  
---  
  
" Daddy, look!"  
  
Graham looked down and smiled gently when he felt the young girl eagerly pulling at his hand, her crystal blue eyes wide with excitement as they walked through the gardens. The grass was cool and comforting, and the birds were singing, just like every day. But every day, to her, was a new adventure.  
  
Graham chuckled. Her curiosity could never be satisfied. She pulled him along, and pointed at a bird's nest, where three tiny heads were peeking down at her, chirping. She giggled and pointed. " Are they children, daddy?"  
  
" That's right, Ellie." Graham said, gently touching her head and stroking her red-gold hair, which shone brightly and was soft to the touch.  
  
" Are they just like me, then?"  
  
Graham paused, and laughed a little, shaking his head. " You're a little different than they are, Ellie. You're special."  
  
Ellie blinked. " Why?"  
  
Graham sat down on the grass, looking towards the laboratory section of the starship. " You were never little like those birds, Ellie. And you certainly weren't born out of an egg."  
  
Ellie almost seemed a little sad as she cast her eyes down on the ground. Graham watched her quietly. For someone who was born almost a year ago, she looked like a ten year old girl. She was smarter than most of the people on the Science team, which no one really appreciated. However, for all of her brightness, she was still only a child, having questions about everything, from the simplest to the most complex subjects imaginable.  
  
" Why do I have to be so different, daddy?" Ellie asked sadly, running her fingers through the grass. " Why does everyone look at me funny?"  
  
Graham was almost a little startled by this. " Why? Are people mean to you, Ellie?"  
  
When she did not answer immediately, it worried him. He had tried his best to keep her away from people--he knew that they did not like her, and many treated her like she were some sort of enemy. He hated how people would look down on her, and scorn her, even with a very glance.  
  
He almost thought that, if several of the others on his science team had the chance, they would hurt her. One of his colleagues had spoken about how some of the other children had been abused and treated terribly. She was not like the others--she was the only female of her kind on the ship, completely isolated from the ones who were like her. It made him feel guilty, when he had to do such things, but it was for her own good, he had decided.  
  
" No, it's just . . ." Ellie sighed, and trailed off, obviously unable to describe what she was feeling. Graham watched her and gently put his arm around her again, hugging her. He had not known until that moment that she was so aware of her uniqueness.  
  
" Why can't I play with Vash anymore, daddy?" Ellie looked up at him, her eyes shining expectantly as she hoped for an answer.  
  
Graham smiled sadly. "Because he's different, Ellie."  
  
"How is he different?"  
  
Graham hesitated. He knew that every parent had to give this talk, only he had no idea how to give it. "Well . . . you're a female. And females are different than males, especially in your case."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uhm." Graham cleared his throat. "Well, Vash has some abilities you don't have. For example, he, uhm . . . he has destructive abilities. He can hurt things."  
  
Ellie blinked. "You, on the other hand," Graham continued. "You're purpose in existence . . . well, your main instinct, I suppose you could say . . . is reproduction."  
  
Ellie blinked again.  
  
"You're supposed to have children." Graham said, hoping that this would shine some light on the matter.  
  
"Vash can't have children?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Well, he can help with having children," Graham said, hoping that he would not have to go any further with this, "but he doesn't actually have the children. Only females have children."  
  
Ellie looked absolutely delighted. "So I'm going to be a mom someday?"  
  
"Someday, yes."  
  
Ellie danced around happily. "Wait until I tell . . ." She faltered. "Oh . . ."  
  
Graham paused, thinking hard. He sighed. "Well, I suppose neither of you have . . . er . . . reproductively matured as of yet. I suppose you could play with him."  
  
She hugged him. "Thank you so much, daddy! Your the most perfect person in the whole world!"  
  
Graham shook his head, laughing. " I am a flawed character, Ellie."  
  
" Not to me, you aren't." Ellie said. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you."  
  
" No, you don't, Ellie." Graham said. " People die." He paused for a moment, thinking about when he had tried to explain to her what death was, and what it did. The child still did not completely understand. " That's why you're so special, Ellie. You won't die. Not for a long time."  
  
" How long is a long time?" Ellie asked, her eyes going up and levelling with his.  
  
He hesitated, and then gently nudged her chin, smiling. " Only God knows, Ellie. And you'll just have to trust in that."  
  
" Oh . . ." Ellie lowered her eyes, and then she took Graham hand. " I love you, daddy."  
  
Gregson felt tears form in his eyes as he brought Ellie close to him in a tight hug. He felt her little arms wrap around his neck and her head rest upon his shoulder as she hugged him back. She was the only one out of the projects who seemed to know what love meant to mankind--at least, the love between father and daughter. He had been lonely for a long time, and she had been the answer to his prayers, no matter how different she was.  
  
" I love you too, Ellie." He said, kissing her hair. He rocked her back and forth, closing his eyes and reassuringly running his fingers through her red hair. " You're my little girl."  
  
They sat there like that for a while and then he patted her back and stood up. "Well, I've got work to do. You go along and play."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
And with that, Ellie bounded away.  
  
---  
  
"You don't even know what marriage is." Knives said with a scowl.  
  
Vash gave him an indignant look. "I do too! It's when you . . . you know . . . marry a girl. It's easy!"  
  
Rem laughed, her dark hair held up in a bun as she cooked them dinner. "I think there's more to marriage than that, Vash."  
  
"Were you ever married, Rem?"  
  
Rem looked at Vash and smiled faintly. "Once."  
  
Knives snorted. "Marriage seems stupid to me."  
  
"Why do you think it's stupid?" Vash asked curiously.  
  
"It's just some dumb custom that humans use, that's all." Knives answered in his matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"I don't think so." Vash stuck out his tongue at his brother. "I think marriage is good and I'm going to marry her whether you like it or not. So there."  
  
"What's her name?" Rem asked curiously, humoring Vash with his crush. Knives rolled his eyes and muttered "yuck, girls" under his breath as he picked at his food.  
  
"Her name is . . ." Vash faltered. "Um . . . her name is . . ."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Vash leapt to his feet and rushed from the table. "I'll get it!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
He cracked open the door and peered outside. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, silly!"  
  
Vash gasped and slammed the door, leaning his back against it. He looked terrified. "Who was it?" Rem asked curiously.  
  
"It's . . . her." Vash said, gawking.  
  
"His crush." Knives shrugged.  
  
"Well, why don't you let her in?" Rem suggested kindly.  
  
Vash swallowed and opened the door, crookedly smiling. "H-hi." He stammered, blushing.  
  
"Hello, Vash." She said cheerfully.  
  
"D-d-do you want to . . . c-come in?"  
  
Rem smiled. "Well, hello, Ellie. How are you today?"  
  
"Hi, Rem!" Ellie answered as Vash shut the door behind them. She glanced at the dinner laid on the table and faltered guiltily. "Oh . . . I didn't know you were eating . . . sorry."  
  
"That's all right, why don't you join us?" Rem asked.  
  
Ellie hung back shyly. "Really?"  
  
"Come on and sit down, I'll make you something."  
  
Vash furrowed his eyebrows in determination as he followed Ellie to the table. He had been practicing really hard all that afternoon at what Rem called "being a gentleman." He pulled out the chair for Ellie and then pushed it back in once she had sat down. She looked at him and smiled. "Why thank you."  
  
Vash blushed. "You're welcome." He murmured, taking a chair and sitting beside her. Knives gave him a disgusted look and then continued eating. Ellie noticed and brightly greeted him. "Hello."  
  
When Knives did not answer, Vash kicked him from under the table. "Ow!" Knives glared at him. "What?"  
  
Vash shot him a look. "That's Knives, my brother."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Knives." Ellie said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Knives muttered.  
  
During supper Vash discovered lots of things about Ellie that he memorized immediately. Her full name was Elaina. What a pretty name for a pretty girl! He thought to himself. She likes music . . . I like music, too! She loves to play, she's kind, and sweet, and pretty . . . I'm going to marry her for sure!  
  
After they had finished, Vash helped Rem with the dishes. "May Ellie and I go play?" He asked, tugging at her apron hopefully.  
  
Rem smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Yay!" Vash grabbed Ellie's hand and they both ran outside, towards the park. Knives sat there at the table, frowning. "Hmph."  
  
"Now why are you upset?" Rem asked gently.  
  
"I'm not upset. I just think Vash is being dumb."  
  
"Well, sometimes when you like someone, you act a little silly."  
  
"Yeah, but over a girl? Yuck." Knives made a face. "Girls are gross."  
  
Rem laughed a little. "You probably won't think that when you're older and when you fall in love."  
  
"Oh no, not me. I'm not going to act like a stupid idiot, like Vash." Knives shook his head vigorously. "I'm never going to fall in love."  
  
"Well," Rem smirked, unconvinced. "I guess we'll just have to see about that."  
  
---  
  
"I'm so happy we get to play again today, Vash."  
  
Vash and Ellie walked hand in hand through the park, to the tree that they had slept under earlier. They sat down, staring into the leaves. "Yeah," he said as she cuddled up next to him. "I am, too."  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really like you."  
  
Vash's face turned red. "I-I really . . . um . . . yeah . . . I do, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ellie sat up and stared straight at him, her face close to his. Vash inched away nervously, his back to the tree. "Vash?"  
  
"U-u-uh . . ."  
  
"Do you think we'll be together forever?"  
  
Vash swallowed, trying to look cool and calm. "I'm going to marry you someday." He blurted. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth.  
  
Ellie squealed. "Really?"  
  
Vash nodded in emberrassment.  
  
"Oh Vash!" Ellie squeezed him so hard he could not breathe. Now he understood why Knives avoided girls--as much as he liked Ellie, he thought that she was very strange. "That means you and I will be together forever, and you'll be the dad and I'll be the mom and we'll have lots of children and we'll live happily ever after, just like in the stories!"  
  
Vash had been squeezing her back, but at the mention of children he stopped and fell over. He stared up at her in astonishment. "H-huh?"  
  
"Just like in the stories!" Ellie repeated.  
  
"N-now wait a second, I just said that I wanted to--"  
  
Suddenly the ship shuddered. They both lost their balance and fell on their rears. Vash winced. "Ow . . . what was that?"  
  
"Ellie! Vash!"  
  
Vash turned to see Rem and Graham running towards them. Ellie looked confused. "D-daddy?"  
  
Graham picked her up as if she weighed nothing. "Come on, honey, we have to go."  
  
"B-but--"  
  
"Vash, come with me." Rem said, taking Vash's hand. He hesitated, turning to Ellie and watching helplessly as Graham carried her away. "Wait!" He called, struggling.  
  
"Vash!" Ellie shouted, looking scared as she tried to reach out to him. He would have run to her but Rem restrained him.  
  
"We don't have time," Rem said, pulling him along with her. "Come on, we need to hurry!"  
  
"But what about--"  
  
"You'll see her again, I'm sure. Come on!"  
  
---  
  
" Where are we going?" Ellie asked, scared. "Daddy?"  
  
" There's been a big change in plans, Ellie." Graham told her. He did not know how he could ever explain to her what was happening.  
  
" Why did you take me away from--?"  
  
" Nevermind Vash. He'll be fine." Graham turned and knelt down in front of her. " Listen, you have to do exactly as I say, Ellie, all right?"  
  
She nodded blankly, very confused. " All right, but . . ."  
  
Graham did not let her finish as he strode through the scrambling personnel, trying to ignore the loud warnings of " Red Alert " that echoed through the ship. Ellie was close behind him, holding his hand tightly as he led her towards a large room, where the floor was grey and metallic. He called out in a loud voice to be heard over the ruckus.  
  
"Schtolen! I'm taking an escape pod. Can you watch my back?"  
  
Ellie was surprised to see Graham's fellow scientist and colleague carrying a weapon. "You've got five minutes."  
  
" What's that, daddy?"  
  
" It's a gun, Ellie." Graham told her.  
  
" What does it do?"  
  
" There's no time to explain--now, listen, Ellie." When they at last came to the room where the pods were kept; only two remained. The two men forced open the doors and waited patiently.  
  
"What's that?" Ellie asked, rather scared.  
  
" Ellie," Graham said desperately. " I know you're confused, but you have to listen to me now, and do as I tell you. I need you to get in that," He pointed to the escape pod. " So that you can go down there, to Gunsmoke, and be safe."  
  
Ellie looked down through the glass at the dry planet, and then shook her head violently, tears forming in her eyes. " I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you, daddy."  
  
" You have to listen to me," Graham said through gritted teeth, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. " You don't have a choice! If you stay here, you'll die!"  
  
" So will you!" Ellie shouted, trying to break away. " I want to stay with you! If you die, I want to die, too! I want to stay here!"  
  
" Elaina!"  
  
Ellie looked at Graham with wide eyes, trembling. He was restraining powerful tears. " You have to go, Ellie, do you understand? You have to live!"  
  
" No!" Ellie fought him hard as he grabbed her and carried her to the escape pod, forcing her down into its belly. She was crying hard, screaming and flailing wildly, struggling with all of her might. " I want to stay here!"  
  
" Elaina, stop it right now!"  
  
" Let go! I'm gonna stay with you!"  
  
" Elaina!"  
  
She broke away, sobbing, and ran away from him, as fast as her legs could take her. Graham gasped and gave chase, Schtolen and the others soon behind him.  
  
" Stop that girl!"  
  
" You there! Halt!"  
  
" Elaina, come back here this instant!"  
  
" No!" She cried, turning a sharp corner. She could not even see where she was going, her eyes cast low upon her feet, filled with tears. She kept zig- zagging through several corridors, moving as if she would never tire, and at last she had made her way into the densest part of the gardens. She could hear the men seperating as they looked for her.  
  
" Where's she go?"  
  
" Blasted kid!"  
  
" Keep looking. We'll find her."  
  
Although she was out of breath, she kept going. Why? Why do I have to go? She screamed inside her head. I want to stay here! I won't let them--  
  
She ran straight into Vash.  
  
They knocked heads and fell back onto their rears. "Ow . . ."  
  
Ellie jumped on him and hugged him, crying. "Oh Vash . . ."  
  
He held her gently. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Quick, we've got to hide!"  
  
Vash thought quickly before taking her hand and running with her into the densest part of the gardens. He gestured to a bush nearby, large enough to conceal her. He opened the foliage a ways, and gently nudged her into the branches. " Quick. Hide here."  
  
As soon as she was hidden, he looked up, and immediately tried to look innocent as a soldier ran towards him.  
  
" You there! Boy! Have you seen a little girl pass this way?"  
  
" Uh, yeah." Vash said quickly, pointing in the opposite direction. " She went that way."  
  
The soldier ran off, and as soon as he was out of sight, Vash bent down and spoke to her, his green eyes reassuring. " We're safe, now."  
  
" What do we do now?"  
  
" Don't worry." Vash nodded as he helped her out of the bush again. "You can come with me. You'll be safe, then."  
  
He took her hand and they crept quietly through the gardens, side by side, keeping their heads low. " Vash?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I'm scared."  
  
Vash nodded, speaking softly. " Me too. Don't worry, everything's gonna be all right--"  
  
" There they are!"  
  
" Hey you two kids! Stop!"  
  
He gasped when he saw two soldiers blocked their way, rifles in hand. " Go!" He shouted, pushing her behind him, but she stopped dead in her tracks, looking up. Graham and Schtolen were on their other side.  
  
Vash, although he was frightened by them, stepped in front of her protectively.  
  
" We should use the tranquilizer."  
  
" Stop." Graham held up a hand. He took a step towards her, but she shrank from him. " Please, sweetheart, you have to listen to me."  
  
" No." She said defiantly, gripping her fists.  
  
" What are your orders?"  
  
Graham sighed, and then looked at Schtolen. " Don't use the tranquilizer. It could kill her--I don't care what you do to restrain her, just as long as it doesn't involve bullets."  
  
She gasped. " D-Daddy!"  
  
He looked at her sadly, and then stepped back. Immediately the men around him strode forward. Vash glanced between them wildly, his heart beating fast. " S-stay back!" He shouted. " Go away!"  
  
One grabbed her wrist, and she fought hard. " Let go!"  
  
Vash tried to stop him, but he was only thrown out of the way. He fell backwards on the ground, bruising his elbows. " Don't!" He shouted, but they did not hear him as they fought her. Screaming and flailing, she struggled like never before.  
  
He turned to Graham angrily. " You gotta do something! You can't let them-- !"  
  
Graham's eyes were filled with tears as he watched them carry her away. " I want her to go." He whispered.  
  
" Why!?" Vash demanded. " How could you let them take her away? S-she's my friend! And your her father! I thought you loved her!"  
  
Furiously, and not really even realizing what he was doing, Graham took Vash by the wrists and flung him backwards. His voice was loud and filled with pain. " Y-you idiot boy!" He shouted, his face red. " Idiot, idiot boy! Can't you understand? I do love her, and that's why I'm making her go!"  
  
" But--"  
  
" If she stays here, she'll die!"  
  
Vash's eyes got wide as he looked up at Graham, confused and hurt. The man strode away, in the direction they had taken her. He sat there on the ground for a little bit longer before leaping to his feet, at last realizing what could be happening.  
  
---  
  
" Elaina!" Graham shouted in a strangled tone. " Stop this!"  
  
She refused to be put into the escape pod, still struggling hard, and filled with unusual strength. " No! Let me go!"  
  
" Sir, we have 2 minutes before this place explodes." One of the soldiers whispered into Graham's ear. The scientist lowered his tear-stained eyes momentarily.  
  
" I've had enough of this. Do I have your permission?" Schtolen said impatiently.  
  
Graham hesitated, and nodded. " Yes."  
  
" Stand back." Schtolen came forward, lifted his rifle, and then hit Ellie hard on the head.  
  
The little girl went unconscious, and Graham winced, rubbing away his tears. He laid her limp body down carefully, and then bent to kiss her head. He then stood back, and watched as the men forced the pod doors shut.  
  
" I've never seen such a fiery girl in all my life." Schtolen said, watching as one of his men activated the jettison. The escape pod went flying into space, plummeting towards Gunsmoke like a bullet.  
  
A/N  
  
I started this story a long time ago—about a year, I should think—and I never finished it past the first chapter. I recently found it and started it up again, so if this seems familiar it's probably because it was posted once before. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon.  
  
-V 


	2. Eve

T R I G U N  
  
Vash sobbed, banging against the side of the escape pod. "Rem!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face. "Rem . . . Ellie!"  
  
"You're wasting your breath. They're probably both dead."  
  
Vash whirled on Knives, eyes wide. "What do you mean by that?" He demanded. "We were fine--we were happy!"  
  
Knives scoffed. "You actually liked being molested daily?"  
  
Vash said nothing, stunned and hurt. He narrowed his eyes. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"You never had the guts to tell anyone, did you? About the scientists. About how almost every single one of them . . ."  
  
"Stop it!" Vash cried, shaking.  
  
"It was for your own good." Knives snapped. "If we kept on living there who knows what would have happened."  
  
Vash stopped, staring at him in disbelief. "Y-you." He said at last. "You did this."  
  
Knives watched him levelly, his voice calm. "They're just humans."  
  
"Y-you killed . . . " Vash shook his head violently from side to side. "No . . . Knives . . . no, you couldn't have . . ."  
  
"I did." Knives answered, sitting down. "And I'm glad I did."  
  
Vash's eyes welled up with fresh tears. "Why?"  
  
"You really think they would've left us alone after they let us bloom?" Knives said. "No. We were used for their own sick purposes, and then we would be experimented on. They would've killed us."  
  
"No!" Vash shouted. "No! That isn't possible! R-Rem never--! N-not . . ."  
  
"I tried to spare her, you know." Knives said quietly. "I thought she'd get into the pod, too." He seemed troubled. "But that . . . that stupid woman." He gripped his fists. "She had to go down with those stupid humans and . . . and . . ."  
  
Vash lunged at him, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and punching him, pinning him down. "I hate you!" He screamed, shaking angrily. "You killed Rem and . . . and you killed Ellie!"  
  
Knives stared up at him in confusion, his cheek throbbing with pain. "You hate me?" He repeated quietly, hurt.  
  
Vash kicked him, stood up and sat on the other side of the pod, crying and rocking himself back and forth. Knives watched him for a long time, wondering what he had done wrong. "Why do you hate me, Vash?" He whispered.  
  
Vash looked at him through blurry eyes. "I think you know why," he answered quietly.  
  
The power plant was silent.  
  
Bodies lay everywhere, twisted and broken like ragdolls, their faces frozen in mid-scream and their skin singed from the blast. There was no sound, no movement. Not a single human had escaped the blast.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, trembling like a frightened animal, her white smock stained with dirt and oil. Slowly she crawled out of her hiding place, slowly but surely wandering into the halls, her bare feet making no sound on the cold ground. She stepped over the corpses of the workers and wandered into the power room.  
  
The main energy shaft was still smoldering. All over the floor were the shreds of the plant, her bulb ripped apart and her children lying still. She herself was not intact, her arms and legs scattered everywhere, surrounded by pools of blood.  
  
The girl lost her strength and collapsed to her knees, sobbing.  
  
Knives adjusted his pack and quickened his pace, his eyes low to the ground and narrowed with hatred. It had been three months since the ships that had brought mankind to this rotten, desert planet had exploded. Vash was beside him, silent since their fight in the escape pod. His brother's face was dirty, covered with sand and tears.  
  
Knives could not understand his brother's weakness; how could he love humans? He smiled to himself. It was good that most of them were dead. They were evil, horrible creatures. If it were up to him, he would destroy all of those who remained.  
  
Knives paused and sniffed the air. Smoke lingered in the wind. He rubbed the sand from his eyes and brought out a cloak, shielding himself from the light and heat of the hot sun. He carried on, filled with curiosity. Black clouds were rising into the sky.  
  
"Do you smell that?"looked at him curiously, and sniffed the air along with him. "Yeah." He said after a moment.  
  
"Do you know what that is?"  
  
Vash nodded. "A plant bulb must have exploded."  
  
"Let's go check it out."  
  
"No." Vash hung back. "I don't want to."  
  
Knives turned on him and sighed in exasperation. "Look, it could be one of the big pods. Those were powered by bulbs."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So if there were survivors, Ellie might be one of them."  
  
Vash's eyes widened and they both broke into a run.  
  
"That," Vash said in awe, "is not a pod."  
  
Towering before the two brothers was a power plant, its spirals reaching up into the desert sky. Debris lay all over the sands, mostly scattered machinery. The walls of the building were weak and crumbling.  
  
"I thought we were the first settlers." Vash said quietly.  
  
"We are." Knives corrected. "But the humans sent scientists here 10 years ago to do experiments."  
  
"On what?"  
  
Knives glanced at him darkly. "On us."  
  
Vash fidgeted uncomfortably, stepping back as Knives went forward. "I don't want to go in."  
  
"I do." Knives answered flatly. "Stay out here if you're scared."  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
"Whatever. Stay and keep an eye out then, I'll do this myself."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is it looks scary. Are you sure we should be doing this?"  
  
"Why, are you scared?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Ellie stirred, her head throbbing with pain as she lay sprawled on the pod floor, her messy red hair spread all over her face. She heard voices all around her, and even though they were whispering, the sound felt like drums in her ears.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I hafta go potty."  
  
"ACK! Why didn't you go before we left?"  
  
"Because I didn' hafta go then!"  
  
"Sam, take him back to the house."  
  
"No way, I did it last time! It's your turn!"  
  
"Ugh, fine then! Stay here. Try and get the door open, okay?"  
  
Ellie opened her eyes and groaned, slowly sitting up. She looked around, disoriented and feeling sick to her stomach. Where am I . . .? Oh, my head . . .  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, look what we found?"  
  
"Iduna, give me the prybar. Let's see if there's anyone inside.  
  
Light entered the pod--Ellie squinted and shrank away, trembling. A man peered inside and gasped. "Iduna?"  
  
A woman slowly crawled into the pod. Ellie tucked up her knees and held them to her chest, frightened. "It's okay," the woman reassured gently, holding out her arms. "We're not going to hurt you."  
  
Ellie made no answer, trembling violently. Iduna hesitated. "Adam, I think she's sick." She reached out and touched her, brushing away her red hair and revealing her face. "What's your name?"  
  
"E-Ellie." She managed, her insides churning.  
  
"Where are you from?" Iduna asked softly.  
  
"I-I don't . . ." Ellie panicked, her memories faint. She did not know where she was from, or where she was. All she could remember was a young boy with blonde hair. "Vash!"  
  
"She's running a fever." Iduna whispered, putting a blanket around her. Her husband lifted Ellie out of the pod and the family hurried back together, their home an oasis in the hot sun.  
  
"Hold on, little girl. You'll be all right."  
  
Ellie lost consciousness and went limp in his arms.  
  
Knives stepped over the human bodies idly as he explored the power plant, taking in every detail. He kicked them aside in disgust. "Yuck. What a mess." He muttered disdainfully, climbing down the metal stairs. He kept going until he reached the basement, which was where humans usually kept their energy sources. Light shone down from the spiral towers, playing with the shadows.  
  
Knives brought out a gun he had stolen from a soldier and cocked it. He had thought he heard something. It had sounded like a woman crying, but he could not be sure. All around him were the body parts of the plant and her children. Fiery anger grew within him--they had been mistreating the plant, and she had erupted on her own accord. He could not blame her.  
  
A movement to his right. Knives whirled and pointed his gun, startled. "You there!" He shouted. "Come out! I can see you!"  
  
A shadow sat cringing in the shadows, shaking and quietly crying. Knives growled. "Come out now or I'll shoot! I'm not afraid of you, you damned filthy human!"  
  
The figure rose, frightened, and stepped into the light. Knives faltered in his astonishment and dropped the gun. He took a step backwards, his eyes wide.  
  
Standing before him was a girl, far too beautiful to be a human. Her hair was a golden white and her eyes were sparkling crystal blue, stained and shimmering with tears.  
  
He took a step towards her and she shrank from him uneasily. "It's all right," he whispered. His heart was beating like a drum, a feeling new and exciting to him.  
  
The girl said nothing. Knives kept his voice low and gentle. "Can you speak? Do you understand me?"  
  
She simply stared at him, still trembling in fear. Knives kicked the gun away. "I'm not going to harm you," he said quietly. "Do you speak? What is your name?"  
  
The girl hesitated, and then took a step forward, still crying. He came closer to her, so close that they were face to face. He could hear her breathing, he could almost touch the softness of her skin. "Your name?" He repeated.  
  
She did not answer, but touched his cheek gently, a curiosity gleaming in her eyes. Knives was now the one trembling as she brought her face closer to his, as if she were inspecting him. She was younger than he was, perhaps the only surviving child of the shattered plant, and as such she did not know the human's speech as well.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Knives whispered, entranced.  
  
She touched his face again, tracing his features with her fingers. Knives' breath quickened. He suddenly realized what she was doing. On the verge of maturity, she was looking him over as a potential mate. She touched his nose and smiled gently, her hands moving downwards. Knives almost gave into instinct but suddenly he gained control of his mind again and grabbed her wrists. "No."  
  
The girl pulled back, and blinked several times, confused. She took a step backwards, looking almost emberrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I--"  
  
Knives swallowed. "It's all right, it's just . . ." He gasped. "Wait a second . . . you just--!"  
  
The girl leapt into the air over his head, landing on the next level, fleeing as fast as her legs could carry her. Knives stood there dumbfounded for a moment and then ran after her, climbing up the ladder. "Wait!"  
  
She could run faster than any creature he had ever seen. He gave chase, following her up stairs and levels until they reached the highest peak of the building, out in the open air. Knives called to her but she would not answer. Out of breath, Knives finally reached the top of the tower. There she stood on the edge, looking down. He could see for miles.  
  
"Wait," he gasped for air, holding his arms out to her. "Please don't."  
  
"Stay away." The girl said, leaping onto the railing.  
  
"Please, I'm not going to hurt you." Knives said calmly, slowly stepping forward. "I just want to know your name."  
  
The girl watched him for a moment, making no movement. "I don't have a name." She said.  
  
"Well, if you don't jump, maybe we can give you one." Knives said. He was close enough to grab her, but any sudden movements might have frightened her. "Take my hand."  
  
The girl hesitated, and then did so, stepping down in front of him. Knives sighed in relief. "There we go." He said softly. "That's better."  
  
"You said you'd give me a name." The girl said.  
  
"Well, let's see . . ." he said thoughtfully, putting his arms around her as if to make sure she could not escape. "I was once told a story about a man and a woman."  
  
"What was the woman's name?"  
  
"Eve." He said, moving his face closer. "Her name was Eve."  
  
"Eve." She repeated. "I like that."  
  
"I do too." Knives whispered. He could not understand it, entranced once again by her beauty and the sound of her voice. He pulled her tighter, pressing his lips against hers gently.  
  
She pushed him away and stepped backwards, frightened. Knives did not even have a chance to speak as she jumped once again onto the railing, her back to him. He panicked, lunging in hopes of grabbing her before she could fall. "Wait! Don't!"  
  
She leapt from the railing and into the air, plummeting to the ground below. "Eve!" Knives shouted desperately, terrified.  
  
A blur of white emerged from Eve's shoulderblades, and before she was but three feet from the ground she suddenly took advantage of her emerging wings, knocking over a very confused Vash in the process. She flew off like a bullet through the air until she was no more than a dot on the horizon. Knives drew in a deep breath, cursing to himself.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Vash said, confused. He had been waiting for his brother on the ground and had seen the girl jump.  
  
"You saw her?" Knives asked, emerging from the building.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to catch her, but I guess she could handle herself." Vash brushed himself off a little. "But what was that?"  
  
"It was a girl."  
  
"I know that, but I've never seen a human girl do that."  
  
"She wasn't human." Knives answered. "You don't even recognize your own kind?"  
  
"We don't have wings." Vash said skeptically.  
  
"We don't. Females do." Knives said with a sigh. "Well, come on, let's get going."  
  
Vash paused and picked up his pack. "Say . . ."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know . . . that."  
  
Knives did not need for him to explain. He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Vash whimpered. "I miss Ellie."  
  
"For more than one reason, it seems." Knives muttered.  
  
Vash shot his brother a dirty glare.  
  
"Uggggh, this is torture." Vash whined. It was evening now, and they had a fire going. The air was unbearably cold. Knives sat up, coping with his pains and urges silently, while Vash rolled around on his back.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Knives snapped. "Quit whining."  
  
"I miss Ellie."  
  
"Would you shut up already? Ellie's dead. Get over it."  
  
Vash glanced at his brother, hurt at his words. "I loved her, you know."  
  
"Hah." Knives scoffed. "You don't know what love is."  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
"And I never will." Knives said in irritation. "Thankfully."  
  
Vash was quiet for less than five minutes before he began rolling around once again. "This is driving me crazy." He whimpered.  
  
"Look, it's driving me crazy too, but there's nothing we can do about it, so you might as well shut up!"  
  
Vash paused only momentarily. He then looked to the sky and grinned crookedly, snickering. Knives glared at him, extremely annoyed. "What now?"  
  
"Oho, man, if Ellie were here right now, heh heh." Vash giggled evilly. "Let me tell you what I'd do . . ."  
  
"Oh God." Knives groaned. "Keep your fantasies to yourself. Please."  
  
"Oh come on, you know you want to, too."  
  
"At least I'm fighting it, I'm not entertaining it." Knives answered shortly. "This should be over soon."  
  
"Yeah." A short silence. "I miss Ellie."  
  
"Would you quit it? Ellie is dead."  
  
"Yeah, because of you." Vash said angrily.  
  
"Hey, don't start this again, okay?"  
  
"Why can't you just apologize for it?" Vash demanded.  
  
"Why should I?" Knives replied curtly. "You've already forgiven me."  
  
Tears welled up in Vash's eyes. He brushed them away. "Knives?"  
  
"Dammit, what now?"  
  
"I need to go."  
  
"Of for the love of . . ." Knives sighed. "There's a sand dune over there, just go."  
  
"No, not that type of going." Vash said, sitting up. "I just think . . . I need to go."  
  
Knives stared at his brother, surprised. He was actually serious. "What for?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"I need to find Ellie." Vash said quietly, looking up at the stars. "I know you think she's dead, but I have to be sure."  
  
Knives was quiet for a long time. "F-fine then." He spat. "Just go. I don't care."  
  
Sadly, Vash rose to his feet. Anger and hatred filled his heart as his brother began to walk away. Knives could tell that they had grown distant. Vash loved the humans, while Knives despised them. He loved them in spite of all they had done to him.  
  
"Vash?" His voice was dangerously low.  
  
Vash turned. "Yeah?"  
  
"If you go, I'm going to make your life a living hell."  
  
Their gazes were level for a long time. Then Vash lowered his eyes and sighed. "See you around, Knives." 


	3. I Can't Believe I Found You

T R I G U N  
  
The two suns rose into the sky, signaling the beginning of morning. May City came to life, bustling with activity as its people went about their daily lives. 165 years ago, it had been a small saloon town. But now the noise could be heard a mile away, for May City was known not only for its incredible size, but also for its entertainment.  
  
Ellie adjusted her sunglasses and sped up, riding the sands on her black motorcycle. It had been 165 years since she had been found by the Maxwell family. Now the people who had raised her were dead and gone, their grandchildren now grown and having children of their own. Wind whipped through her short red hair, a refreshing feeling under the hot twin suns.  
  
Everyone knew Ellie Maxwell in May City, and so when she returned she was greeted with both friendly and hateful looks. Tall and amazingly beautiful, she was a legend--she had lived longer than anyone else alive, yet she looked like she was barely twenty-one years of age. She was both an outlaw and a hero, welcome to May but unwelcome almost everywhere else.  
  
She slowed down and ignored the suspicious looks some of the May residents gave her, nodding at those who recognized her, smiled, and waved. She had memorized every twist and turn of the streets.  
  
At last, she was home. She passed the Loca Tavern and parked behind the place, placing her trademark black hat on her head. She slung her violin case over her right shoulder and strode inside to the dim bar, and when she entered everyone looked up.  
  
"Well," a man said with a smirk, looking up from a poker game and taking a cigarette out of his mouth. "If it isn't everyone's favorite bad-ass."  
  
This statement was not far from the truth. Ellie wore leather high-heeled knee boots and tight brown cowpants. Her trenchcoat came down to her mid- shin, thick enough to keep her warm at night but light enough to keep cool in the scorching hot desert afternoons.  
  
Ignoring the laughter and the looks, Ellie approached the bartender and took off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of dazzling blue eyes. "Hey, Jaq."  
  
The older woman smirked in greeting, handing her a cold beer. "Welcome back, Ellie. What lured you out and what brings you home?"  
  
"I've got a price on my head." Ellie muttered, sitting down.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"About 45 billion double dollars." Ellie estimated, taking a slug of her beer.  
  
"Nice."  
  
"It is until you've got a bunch of rag-tag bounty hunters watching your every movement."  
  
"I thought you were a bounty hunter, Ellie."  
  
Ellie smiled. It had been a long time since she could honestly relax. "A girl's got to make her living."  
  
"I'll say. You're welcome here for as long as you need, as always. Are you going to play for us tonight?"  
  
"If you're willing to fix me a nice meal." Ellie said with a wink.  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Thanks, Jaq."  
  
"No thanks needed, hon. Now go and shower."  
  
Ellie tipped her hat, nodding. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
It was evening when Ellie finally emerged from her room. Her violin case at her side, she slowly walked down the stairs from the inn into the tavern. Music was merrily playing and drunk men were singing along offkey. She smiled to herself and shook her head, heading towards the bar. Jaq greeted her with a nod and placed a plate of sizzling food in front of her.  
  
Ellie ate her food silently, watching from the corner of her eye as onstage a few beer-bellied men attempted to dance to an upbeat tune. After she had finished, she gestured to Jaq. "Thirsty?" Jaq asked. "What'll it be?"  
  
"Just water."  
  
Jaq paused, watching Ellie levelly. She then nodded. "All right."  
  
She handed Ellie a large glass of water. Ellie drank it down as if it were nothing. She then slid it back. "More."  
  
Jaq sighed, as if this had happened before. "Coming right up."  
  
Ellie finished it off in less than a minute, pushing it back. "More."  
  
"There you go."  
  
"More."  
  
The saloon quieted down, and all watched as Ellie drained thirty glasses of water. After she had finished, she stood up and stretched. "My God," someone whispered, "she's like some damned cactus."  
  
"I don't know how you do it." Jaq said, shaking her head.  
  
"I lost my water on my last trip." Ellie answered quietly.  
  
"What did you do, then?"  
  
Ellie hardly acknowledged the old man that addressed her. "I did the only thing I could do," she answered, tipping her hat. "I went without water for three weeks. Goodnight, Jaq. Gentleman."  
  
After she had gone, everyone murmured among themselves.  
  
"She's not human. No one could drink that much."  
  
"No one could go for three weeks without water, either. Not on this planet."  
  
"It's all a fake. Probably just some show. Right, Jaq?"  
  
Jaq smiled a little. "Oh, Ellie isn't a show. She's the real thing."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Jaq recalled near fifty years ago, when she was but a little girl. Ellie had come to May and had helped her family in harsh times--and Ellie had been just as beautiful and as young then as she was now. She served the men more drinks and smirked. "I just know."

---  
  
Ellie loved humans far too much to put them in harms way; for as she had been drinking, she had also been watching very closely. A man had been standing in the corner, waiting for her. The moment she stood up he had whispered to a nearby shady companion and had followed her when she left the tavern for the now dark and dangerous back alleys of May City.  
  
Ellie frowned, keeping her pace and stride steady. She was sick of running, sick of being pursued--why was it so hard to live in peace? She sighed, fondling a silver pistol that she kept at her hip, hidden under her trenchcoat. She was not afraid of taking lives, but preferred sparing them.  
  
She saw the shadows of the men following her. There were five of them, all armed with rifles and Tommies. Pushing her hat down so that the brim hid her eyes, she shoved her hand in her pockets, singing to herself quietly.  
  
"When Irish eyes are smiling, Sure 'tis like a morn in spring, In the lilt of Irish laughter, You can hear the angels sing.  
  
O when Irish eyes are smiling, All the world can seem so gay, And when Irish eyes are smiling, Sure they steal your heart away."  
  
She turned to her followers. They froze, as if they were afraid to make a movement. She shrugged in an almost flirtatious manner, smirking. "If it's a chase you want, lads," she said with a wink, "well then, that's what you'll get."

---  
  
Vash the Stampede stared at the moonlight sadly as he rested on a far off cliff, overlooking the shining city of May. It was a place he had not seen in a long time, at least 40 years. He never stayed in one place long, and no matter how peaceful he tried to be, whenever he tried to settle down the people he had grown to love ended up being killed.  
  
He lowered his eyes to the ground. It had been 165 years since he and his brother had come to this barren sand planet, and during that entire time he had wandered from place to place, searching for any sign, any hint of the girl he had once loved.  
  
Vash tried to smile, shaking his head. No, he still loved her, but he had given up on finding her long ago, accepting Knives spiteful words. She was dead. If she had lived the explosion of the ships he would have found her by now. But whenever he was alone--which was often--he would think of her.  
  
Vash stretched his limbs and groaned. He had gone without a comfortable bed for months, now. Surely there was some place in that city, out of the way of everything, where he could have his own....luxurious....  
  
Vash slapped his face, trying to stay awake. His entire body ached. "What I wouldn't give for a back massage." He muttered, rising to his feet with a sigh. "Here goes."

---  
  
Ellie leapt around a corner just as the bounty hunters opened fire. "Get back here, Mustang!" They shouted, running after her, but they could hardly keep up. She was faster than anything they had ever seen, able to just barely dodge their bullets.  
  
Ellie raised her fingers to her lips and whistled. Several window shutters opened and children peered out from their rooms. Almost immediately, they knew what to do, disappearing from sight.  
  
"Keep up, fellas!" Ellie taunted, leading them through the maze-like city she knew so well.  
  
"What the--?! Where the hell is she going, the crazy bitch?!"  
  
"Who cares, if you want that money just run!"  
  
"What's wrong, boys, belts too tight for those bellies?"  
  
"Why you--!"  
  
Ellie laughed brashly as she turned left, throwing all but one of the bounty hunters off. He fired, and she leapt into the air, landing on a trash bin in a catlike position beside him, her pistol to his head. He swallowed. "Want to die?"  
  
"Shoot already." He growled.  
  
Ellie shrugged. "All right."  
  
She lowered her pistol and shot his foot. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "You damned bitch--"  
  
"Tsk tsk," Ellie wagged her finger at him, "watch the language, sir."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Ellie shot through the alleyways, ducking away from their line of fire. "Damn, that stings," she muttered, rubbing her ear where a bullet had nicked her.  
  
They lost her at a dead end they had never seen before, a single abandoned garage before them. They chuckled and twirled their guns. "We know you're here, Ellie." One said with a cocky grin. "So come on out."  
  
A rock flew into the air and hit him squarely between the eyes. He danced around, howling. "Ow! Me eyes! I'm blind!"  
  
"Hey you, stupid men!"  
  
The bounty hunters turned. There, standing between them and their way out, was a mob of children, all of them holding rocks or baseball bats--some even had rocks. "You leave Aunt Ellie alone!"  
  
"What the hell is this?" One said in disbelief. "What is this chick, some sort of pied piper?"  
  
A engine revved from inside the garage. The bounty hunters backed away, swallowing. "Uh oh . . ."

---  
  
"Man, I'm famished." Vash muttered, plopping down on a chair in front of the bar. Jaq smiled and handed him a glass of water.  
  
"Hard day?"  
  
"You said it," Vash muttered, draining the glass in seconds. He hardly noticed as a scantily clad girl came into the saloon, greeting the gambling and drinking men with seductive looks and offers. The show-girl noticed him and touched his shoulders lovingly.  
  
"How about it?" She whispered into his ear, batting her long black eyelashes.  
  
Vash did not even seem aroused by her suggestion. "No thank you." He said levelly, taking another drink. Indignantly the girl stalked off in hopes of finding more willing customers.  
  
Jaq was astonished. "No appetite for love, eh, stranger?"  
  
Vash snorted, uninterested. "Can I have some more, please, ma'am?"  
  
Jaq shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Glug, glug, glug. Jaq watched him curiously, and then pulled up a chair. "All right, start talking."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you, some sort of celibate priest?" Jaq asked skeptically. "No one says no to Tasha. She's good at what she does."  
  
Vash cocked an eyebrow. "I don't doubt it."  
  
"That's right, and she brings in good money." Jaq lowered her voice and handed Vash a plate of food. "So the way I sees it, you're either a priest or a eunich, so which is it?"  
  
Vash laughed a little. "Neither, actually."  
  
Jaq paused and then poured them two mugs of beer. "You like girls?"  
  
"Oh yes, definitely." Vash nodded.  
  
Jaq smirked. "Then why are you trying to run me outta business?"  
  
Vash sighed, hesitant to talk about it. He had never told anyone about what had happened 165 years ago. "It's complicated."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well . . ." Vash took a deep breath. "I fell in love. Once." He drifted off, his gaze distant. "A long time ago."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Vash did not answer, gesturing to his empty glass. "Can I get some more water?"  
  
"I do charge money for this, you know."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'll pay." Vash reassured her.  
  
"All right, here you go."  
  
Vash drained glass after glass after glass. Jaq stared wide-eyed. "You'd better knock it off, sonny, or you're going to kill yourself."  
  
"Nah," Vash shrugged, ignoring the looks he was getting. "I do it all the time."  
  
After 35 glasses, Vash sat back, giving a contented sigh. "Thanks a bunch, ma'am, that really hits the spot."  
  
"My God," a gambler muttered, eyes bulging, "he must be her long lost twin or something."  
  
"Well, you definitely set the record." Jaq said, giving Vash an odd look. "Even Ellie can't drink that much. She draws the line at 30."  
  
Vash's weary eyes snapped open and he almost lost his balance. "What?"  
  
"Oh, I get it." Jaq lowered her voice. "You must be one of those immortal folks, eh? One of those human-like cactus thingies?"  
  
Vash blinked. He had never been called a cactus before. "Repeat the name you just said."  
  
"What. Cactus-thingies?"  
  
"No, before that."  
  
"Ellie?"  
  
"YES, Ellie." Vash said, his tone suddenly very serious. "That's the one. Ellie who?"  
  
"Oh come on, everybody knows Ellie." Jaq said casually.  
  
"Ellie Graham?"  
  
"Never heard that one before. Most people around here call her 'The Mustang.'"  
  
"Ellie." Vash muttered. His heart was beating fast and his legs were shaking. Jaq noticed. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Vash answered, trying to control himself. "No, it couldn't be her."  
  
"Why?" Jaq smiled. "Oh, I see. And what was the name of this love of your life, back so long ago?"  
  
Vash swallowed. "Elaina Maria Graham."  
  
"Well well." Jaq said, resting her elbow on the counter. "What do you know. A love story in the making. Well, stranger, you'd better believe it because that's her name. Elaina Maria Iduna, anyway."  
  
A new-filled hope and excitement filled Vash's heart. He could not believe it. After 165 years, perhaps she was alive, after all. "Where is she?" He begged, making quite a scene at the counter as he fell on his knees, clasping his hands together. Jaq raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you the drama queen."  
  
"Please, I gotta know!" Vash said, his eyes irresistibly big.  
  
Jaq shrugged. "She just went out the door."  
  
"W-what? Well, where did she go?"  
  
"Downtown, probably." Jaq said idly, as if all of this had happened before. "Dodging the usual May City punks."  
  
Vash gasped. "WHAT?!"

---  
  
In an explosion of wood Ellie appeared, mounted on her black monster of a motorcycle, her hat thrown back. With a free hand she brought out a long rifle and loaded it with a quick arm movement. "This is the part where you all go home." She said quietly.  
  
"I think not."  
  
Dozens of guns cocked. Ellie looked up as more then 30 men appeared on the rooftops, their weapons pointed down directly at her. She gritted her teeth. How stupid am I? I can't believe I fell for this...  
  
"Any last requests? A prayer, a plea for mercy perhaps?"  
  
"Don't kid yourself." She snarled.  
  
"Just trying to put a little drama into the mix." A man stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is--"  
  
"Prowler Schtolen." Ellie said in disinterest.  
  
"You've heard of me?"  
  
"No." Ellie said levelly. She could see Schtolen's narrow facial features-- his high cheek bones and his almost cat-like eyes. He resembles his great- grandfather, she thought, but she said nothing.  
  
"We're gonna be rich!" The other bounty hunters whooped. The children cowered around Ellie, watching the men on the rooftops uneasily.  
  
"Not before you get the kids out of here."  
  
"A fair enough request." Schtolen fired his gun in the air. "Beat it, you little twits!"  
  
The children scrambled out of sight, but when Schtolen looked down again, Ellie was not there. "What the--?!" He panicked. "Where'd she go? Find her, you morons!"  
  
"I'm right here, fellas."  
  
Schtolen froze, and turned. There stood Ellie on the rooftop, her two twin silver pistols out and ready. She tsked. "You're going to have to be faster. Otherwise you're never going to get that money."  
  
"You bitch." Schtolen snarled. "You have to die."  
  
"Why?" Ellie asked calmly. "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
He scoffed. "Like you don't know."  
  
"No actually, I don't." Ellie answered, pausing. "I've killed enough men to make a mountain, all of them were murderers and thieves--who tried to kill me first. So I'm curious to why there is a bounty on my head, and why you fine young gentleman are wasting your time."  
  
She fired so fast no one could blink, and before any of them could react their guns toppled to the ground, out of reach. Several of the others dropped their weapons and ran, leaving only Schtolen and a few frightened men.  
  
She leapt down from the rooftop and onto her motorcycle, driving away. "Later, fellas."  
  
"Let's go--!"  
  
"Wait." Schtolen held up his hand, smirking. "We're not finished yet."  
  
---

Vash could not believe it. He ran through the city streets, unsure where to look but knowing he had to start somewhere. Although often he was the one being pursued, he was an experienced tracker.  
  
A poor, homeless old man noticed his search and coughed. "Have ye turned bounty hunter now, Vash the Stampede?"  
  
Vash turned to him and although he was not able to recognize him, he smiled faintly. "Hey there." He said quietly.  
  
"Who is it that ye are looking for?"  
  
"A woman. Her name is Ellie."  
  
"Elaina Iduna." The old man said. "Ah yes, the Mustang. You just missed her."  
  
"Did you see her?" Vash said hopefully.  
  
"She took her motorcycle and headed East. Good luck catching up."  
  
"East." Vash muttered, desolation overcoming him. I've lost her. She's alive, and I lost her. I don't know where she's going . . .  
  
He narrowed his eyes in determination. But I have to try.  
  
---

Ellie cranked up the speed and shot through the May City streets and into the open desert, tears in her eyes. She could not stay there anymore. The children whom she loved had been endangered, and it seemed like everyone wanted her dead. Without a plan and without money, all she could do was run. She gripped the motorcycle handles hard. She had been doing it for years, and she could do it again.  
  
The cold desert wind whipped at Ellie's face, and once she was at a safe distance from the city she went faster. "It's all right, now," she told herself. "Everything's going to be--"  
  
Her motorcycle skidded, and Ellie lost control, tumbling into a deep hole. She hit the bottom with a thud, her head and body aching from the impact. "What the--"  
  
Five faces peered down at her. "Too bad, so sad, Little Miss Mustang."  
  
"Make yourself comfortable down there--we'll be back to getcha in the morning."  
  
"Even she can't jump out of that."  
  
"Have a nice night, Ellie! Hahaha!"  
  
"Damn it . . ." Ellie groaned, standing up. The hole was far too deep for her to get out by herself. She sighed, and sat down. The only thing she could do now was wait.  
  
---

"45 billion double dollars in that hole, gentlemen!"  
  
"Haha, we gotta celebrate! The drinks are on me, fellas!"  
  
Vash saw the group of bounty hunters coming and froze. One of them was pulling along a motorcycle, while the others sang and laughed like drunkards. They could see him now but they had not slowed, or recognized him. They stopped long enough to look at him.  
  
"Hey, you, what's your problem?"  
  
Vash chuckled flatly. "Oh, heh heh . . . nothing. Just out for a little stroll." He took in a deep breath of fresh air for emphasis. "So, 45 billion double dollars? Strike oil, or something?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
One laughed. "We just caught one of the biggest May outlaws of this time! You should be thanking us--we just made the streets safer, eh, guys?"  
  
Vash smiled a little at the bumbling bounty hunters. "Really, well, congradulations!"  
  
"Thanks a bunch, haha--she won't be able to do anymore damage."  
  
Vash looked at them in sudden interest. "She?"  
  
"What are you, an idiot?"  
  
"No, I'm just not from around here."  
  
"Oh." Schtolen blinked, and then came closer. He tried putting his arm around Vash's neck, but he was far too tall. "She's called 'the Mustang.' She's so fast that no one has been able to catch her. But we did."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Whaddaya mean, how?" Schtolen cackled. They had already been drinking; Vash could smell it. "By being smarter than that bitch is, of course."  
  
"I see. Well, congradulations, fellas." Vash said cheerfully, waving as they passed.  
  
"Watch your step there, stranger," Schtolen laughed as they continued towards the city. "Wouldn't want to fall in a hole now, would you--HAHA--"  
  
Vash really did not understand what was so funny. He stood there for a while, contemplating what they meant, and then shrugged it off, concentrating on the bigger problem at hand. They had caught Ellie and had hidden her somewhere, and now he had to find her.  
  
"All right," he said under his breath. "The whole knight-in-shining-armor gig. She'll love that. What a reunion--whoa!"  
  
Vash stopped and caught his balance just in time, for in front of him was a large hole. It was so deep it must have taken at least fifteen men to dig it. He regathered himself and brushed himself off. "Man, those bounty hunters weren't kidding." He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Anybody down there?"  
  
He saw movement, and then from within the shadows he saw her face. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed down hard. There she was, there was no mistaking her. "Ellie?" He managed to speak, but it came out in a whisper.  
  
Ellie stared up at him coldly. "Who are you?"  
  
Vash almost said his name but then realized she did not recognize him. "I'm here to get you out."  
  
"Oh, good." Ellie said in relief. "I was beginning to think this was really it." She dug around in her pack and tossed up rope. "Hold onto that, and I'll climb out."  
  
Vash smiled. Ellie was obviously well prepared. He tightened his grip on the rope and threw it back down to her. "All right, the sides are too smooth, you won't be able to climb up. Hold on, and I'll pull you." He paused. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Vash summoned up all of his strength and pulled his hardest on the rope. He had no trouble at all. "She's so light," he murmured, imagining what it would be like to hold her in his arms again.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Are you going to pull me up, or what?"  
  
"Oh." Vash cleared his throat. "Sorry. Sorry!"  
  
Ellie was in his reach now. He held out a free hand to her and she grabbed it, gaining her feet. She went forward in order to gain her balance and made Vash nearly lose his, but he caught her in his arms. Tears welled up into his eyes. "At last."  
  
Ellie blinked. Whoever this man was, he was acting very strange. His arms were tight around her and he sounded like he was crying. She patted his back. "Uh, I'm glad I'm out too. Thanks."  
  
Vash was hurt. He pulled away from her and stared at her. "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
Ellie blinked again. She did that a lot. "No."  
  
"Ellie," Vash touched her cheek lovingly. "It's me."  
  
She pushed his hand away, scowling. "Look, man, thanks for the help, but I think you've been out in the sun for too long."  
  
She tried to walk away but Vash stepped in front of her. "Ellie." He said gently. "Look at me."  
  
Ellie did. His hair was a golden blonde, except for two black streaks on either side, and it stood straight up. He wore a red trenchcoat and had deep green eyes, with a small black marking on his left cheek. Something she found rather odd was that he was taller than she was, and she was very tall for a woman. Few men were able to pass her in height.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" Vash said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Nope, sorry." Ellie said, shaking her head. "Listen, thanks again, but I gotta go." She brushed past him and stomped. "Damn it, they have my motorcycle."  
  
A single tear slid down Vash's cheek. "Elaina." He brushed it away and stared at the sky. "Elaina Maria Graham."  
  
Ellie stopped in her tracks, and turned. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Graham is your last name, isn't it?" Vash whispered.  
  
Ellie's eyes narrowed and she stalked towards him. "How do you know that?" She demanded, getting in his face. "Nobody knows that except--"  
  
"Vash."  
  
Her eyes widened and she took a step away from him. "What?"  
  
"It's me, Ellie." Vash said with a faint smile.  
  
"T-that's impossible." Ellie sputtered, turning away. "Vash is dead."  
  
"No I'm not! I'm right here!"  
  
"You're just some damn look-a-like, that's all you are." Ellie snapped. "I don't know where you got that information but don't you ever mention it to anyone, otherwise I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born."  
  
Vash gazed at her gently, hurt by her words. "I've been wishing that for a long time, until now."  
  
"Get out of here." Ellie snarled.  
  
Vash felt weakness overcome him. He collapsed to the ground and sighed, watching her as she strode away in anger. "You said we'd be together forever!" He called.  
  
Ellie stopped, her heart beating faster than it ever had before. It can't be him, she told herself. She thought she had gotten over him, and had tried her best to forget him and move on, but found that she could never do so. She gripped her fists. It just can't be . . .  
  
Vash laughed a little. "You said we would be together forever," he repeated quietly. "And that I'd be the dad, and . . . heh," he sniffed, "you'd be the mom, and we'd have . . . lots and lots of kids, and live happily ever after." He smiled. "Just like in the stories."  
  
Ellie tried to keep walking, but she was glued to the spot. She turned to him, watching him as he continued. "I wanted to marry you so badly. I told Rem that. Knives laughed at me but I was sure that I would."  
  
"You told me as well, that day when we were seperated." She whispered.  
  
Vash looked up at her and found he was not the only one crying. Ellie's lip was trembling. "My God. It's you."  
  
"Yeah," he managed. "It's me."


	4. No Such Thing As Love

T R I G U N  
  
Sunlight shone through the room and onto the bed--outside there was no sound, for all of the citizens of the little saloon town were still asleep. It was a hot, lazy morning, as it always was.  
  
For Vash the Stampede, however, it was no ordinary day.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, nestled under the covers of a comfortable bed. It was a beautiful, glorious morning. He snuggled in deeper, the taste and touch and smell of the night before lingering around him.  
  
He could hear Ellie's steady breath, laid snuggled up against his back. He smiled and turned over, wrapping his arm around her and bringing her close, kissing her forehead and gently caressing her soft skin. "I love you." He whispered, holding her tight.  
  
Ellie was amazing. Vash could not believe he had found her, after so many years. She loved him so deeply that she had not cared about the countless, horrifying scars he had all over his body; it was if she had not noticed that he did not have one arm. Their night had been so passionate, nothing but being together once again mattered to either of them.  
  
"The love of my life," he said with a faint smile, making his way down to her neck with his lips.  
  
Ellie stirred and murmured a little, slowly opening her eyes. Vash greeted her with a kiss. "Good morning, my love."  
  
Ellie's eyes shot open and she screamed, tumbling out of the bed. Vash screamed too, so startled by her reaction that he nearly fell as well. "What what what?!" He asked, frightened.  
  
"W-what the hell are you doing in my--" Ellie gasped. "Oh my God, you're naked!"  
  
"So are you!" Vash pointed out.  
  
Ellie covered herself up, swallowing. "Oh, God . . . did we . . .?"  
  
Vash winked. "You bet we did."  
  
"Oh my God." Ellie muttered as she picked up her clothes, in shock. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God . . ."  
  
"Ellie?" Vash pulled on his boxers, turned to her and held out his hand. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't you 'honey' me!" Ellie said, backing away from him. "I'm going to go take a shower." She stalked out of the room, pausing at the door long enough to shoot him an angry glare. "And don't you dare follow me!"  
  
Vash blinked when she slammed the door; he sighed, plopping down on the bed. "Man, she's got the worst memory imagineable."  
  
--------  
  
July City was nearly rebuilt.  
  
For years the debris of July were cleaned away, and then those who had survived began to build anew their homes and businesses, until it was once again the largest and greatest of the twelve cities. Once again a thriving metropolis, only a few projects remained.  
  
Knives kept himself hooded as he walked through the busy streets, towering over the citizens with his unusual height. Yet for all of this, he was unnoticed, dismissed as a weary traveler.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, weaving through the crowds as he headed downtown, where there were fewer people and he was more unlikely to be bothered. Humans. He felt sickened by the presence of them, but he tolerated them, and did not threaten them unless provoked.  
  
He paused for a moment, trying to gain his bearings. They had changed July so much, it was hard to figure out where he was. His contemplation was interrupted by the sound of a child crying. He ignored it at first, dismissing it as just some brat in disagreement with his mother's wishes. Yet when the cries drew nearer, he began looking around curiously. There, a few feet away from him, was a small boy, perhaps only two years of age. He was crying hard and calling for his mother, frightened.  
  
Knives waited for a moment--none of the people around the little child took notice of him, or even stopped to ask him what was wrong. He snorted. "Cruel people. They don't even look after their own kind."  
  
He was about to turn and walk away, but for some reason he lingered, watching the boy. He sighed. "What am I doing?" He asked himself quietly, and then within two strides the child was within reach. He looked at him, frightened by his hidden face, and so in order to calm him Knives brought down his hood, revealing his near white blonde hair--which had a single streak of black--and his piercing blue eyes.  
  
The boy hiccuped, repeating "mommy" in exhaustion through his tears. Knives stared at him. "Well, what shall I do with you?"  
  
He was now regretting even attempting to touch the child, because he was very sticky with drool. Not only this but Knives had no idea what to do with him, or how to do it. He awkwardly paused and then rested him on his shoulder, patting his back as gently as he could. "There there. Let's find your stupid and rather irresponsible mother, eh?"  
  
He must have spent the entire afternoon searching for the boy's mother. The child whimpered and hiccupped a little more before he became curious about Knives and started poking random parts of his face, saying small words like "nose" and "eye." Knives coped with it and even humored him a little. "Yes, that is my eye, and I need it, so please don't stick your finger in it."  
  
Knives was just about fed up with the kid when someone tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me. I believe that's mine."  
  
Knives turned. "Well," he said disdainfully, "finally someone to take this nuisance off my hands. Here." And with that, he shoved the child into the woman's arms.  
  
"Thank you." She said sincerely. Knives stopped and looked at her. She had light blonde hair, long and falling freely about her in waves of white gold, and her skin was pale and beautiful, like porcelain . . . and her eyes . . . there was something familiar about those eyes . . . even the sound of her voice . . .  
  
His eyes strayed downwards, taking in her colorful assortment of clothing. Her top was thin, loose and white, a dip in the collar small enough to show just a little of--even Knives had to admit--near-perfect cleavage. A blue sash was wrapped around an orange and white skirt, and she wore brown boots, nothing out of the ordinary. She was obviously a poor woman, but all the same, a beautiful one.  
  
There was The young woman noticed him staring and smiled. "Is there anything you want? I will gladly pay you." She turned and called through the crowd. "Mary! I found him!"  
  
Oh, good, the child isn't hers. Knives thought with relief. He stopped, unable to believe himself. What . . . what on earth am I thinking?  
  
"Have we met before?" Knives asked suddenly.  
  
The woman smiled. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"You look familiar to me."  
  
"I think I would remember if I met someone like you." She laughed. "Thank you once again, sir." And with that she handed him a large sum of money.  
  
She left him standing there and staring, oblivious to everything around him. Why do I feel like we've met before?  
  
---  
  
"Eve, dear, what's wrong?"  
  
Eve swallowed hard, her body lightly shaking with the growing excitement and anxiety she had felt when she had seen him. She had lied--she recognized him immediately, and it had taken her best acting to keep her surprise from showing.  
  
She did not know his name, but she remembered nearly 165 years ago, when he had found her weeping over the remains of her mother. They had shared an intense moment and both had almost given into their desires. There had not been a day in her life when she did not think of him.  
  
"Eve?" Mary asked, concerned. She was a young woman with three children, and Eve had been helping her shop. They too were dressed in colorful clothing, for they were gypsies, entertainers who traveled about in caravans, performing at bars and other places for money.  
  
"It's nothing," Eve said after a moment, breaking out of her thoughts. "I'll be right back, I think I forgot something."  
  
She weaved through the crowds on the streets, in search of him. At last she saw him, walking away slowly, cloaked as he was before. "Wait!" She called, but he could not hear her. "Sir? Please wai--"  
  
The brunt of a rifle came down hard upon her head, and the crowds scattered as two thugs grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of sight.  
  
---  
  
"I have to ask her what her name is." Knives muttered, turning around. "Maybe that will shed some light on the matter."  
  
Suddenly the crowds went into a panic, running off in several directions. Knives froze, his keen ears focused on the area around him. He heard gunfire.  
  
"Stay with me, now, don't go running off." Knives glanced to his right. There was another woman, dressed colorfully, leading three young children away from the shots.  
  
"Wait a minute," he said, stepping in front of her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, thank God." Mary looked to the sky. "He brought me a babysitter. Here, you watch them."  
  
Knives watched in astonishment as from under her petticoat a long rifle, cocking it with a swift movement. "What on earth are you doing?" He said in surprise.  
  
"They went and took her, the damn thugs." Mary spat, looking at her kids sweetly. "Don't you ever say that word, little darlings."  
  
"Damn damn damn!" The kids sang, dancing around.  
  
"Aw, crap."  
  
"Crap crap crap!"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Took who?"  
  
"Eve." Mary said. "They've been after her for a while now."  
  
Knives swore his heart stopped beating at that moment. "Eve?" He repeated in a whisper. It's her. That's where I remember her . . . it's her! Oh God, a surge of excitement rippled through him, I found her!  
  
"You watch your children." Knives said, fire in his eyes. "I'm going after Eve."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Knives looked at her, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I'm her mate."  
  
---  
  
"Wake her up, damn it!"  
  
Eve sharply awoke to someone kicking her side. She blinked several times and then rose to her feet, massaging her throbbing head. "All right, you freak." She was pushed forward, and almost lost her balance. "You get that damn plant to work!"  
  
When at last Eve's vision cleared, she saw that she was in a power plant, not unlike the one she had been born in. In front of her was a plant bulb, round and dark. She hesitated, and then pressed her face against it, in order to see.  
  
She jumped, startled when she saw the distorted face of the plant inside, its expression that of a horrified scream. She floated motionless, the bodies of her children, still attached to her abdomen, twisted and broken. Eve called to her quietly, but she did not respond. After a moment, she stepped away with a sigh. "It's no use."  
  
"What do you mean, no use?!" One of her captors growled.  
  
"I mean, it's no use." She said coldly. "You worked her so hard that you killed her. A plant cannot supply energy for a full 72 hours without rest. You have to give her time to recooperate."  
  
"A little plant expert we have here, eh?" Someone sniggered.  
  
Eve gave him a dangerous glare. "You killed her children, and then you killed her."  
  
"So from now on we give the damned thing breaks." Another shrugged.  
  
"They aren't electricity, they are living, breathing creatures. Breaks won't do it." Eve said angrily. "They won't give you what you need unless you give them something in return."  
  
"What could a plant bulb possibly want?"  
  
"What every animal wants." One growled, striding up to Eve and pinning her to the wall. "A little fun, right?" His colleagues laughed.  
  
Eve cried out fearfully only to be muffled as the man cupped her breast, while using another hand to cover her mouth. "Quiet now, pretty baby, this won't hurt much." He sniggered.  
  
---  
  
Knives shook with rage as he emerged from the shadows, his fingers becoming sharp as daggers. He killed two of the workers with a single movement and then leapt at her attacker, stabbing him through. The worker froze in mid- scream and fell to the floor--the others loaded their guns but from his arms sprouted forth the shapes of swords. He gutted them all with a single blow, and all fell dead to the ground.  
  
Eve could not bring her eyes away from the sight, frightened by the power that Knives could control. He turned to her and put his arms around her. "Eve."  
  
"Oh, God . . ." She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "You . . ."  
  
"It's all right, nothing can seperate us now." Knives whispered.  
  
"What is your name?" Eve asked quietly, nestling against him.  
  
"Knives."  
  
"Knives . . ." She repeated, trailing off as she finally gave in to her instincts.  
  
---  
  
"Well, that must have been a wonderful experience." Mary said with a sweet laugh as she poured Knives some coffee. It was evening, now, and Eve had led him to where her caravan was camped. While Eve took care of the children Mary invited Knives to her trailer, and he had spoken very little-- they were still humans and he was still wary of them. "If you're as old as she is, I would say...160 years of waiting?"  
  
Knives was wallowing in his passion. He and Eve had mated hard three times during the course of that day, each time more aggressive and fierce than the last. They paused only long enough inbetween to rest themselves, and he wanted her again. Mary saw his expression and nodded. "I don't blame you, that's a long time. And seeing that you're the beginning of your race . . ."  
  
"So you know." Knives said quietly.  
  
Mary smiled. "Aye, I know. Eve has been with my familiy for nearly three generations now, and we've taken it upon ourselves to study her."  
  
"And what have you found out?"  
  
"Plenty of things." Mary said, sitting down across from him. "For instance, we estimate that a plant's lifespan outside of the bulb is 800 years, 950 tops for females. When your hair turns completely black it's a sign of coming death."  
  
Knives touched his black streak of hair. "Fighting amongst males quickens the aging process." Mary added.  
  
"Is that all?" Knives said with a snort, taking a small sip of his coffee.  
  
"No, there's plenty of more interesting things that we've studied. For instance, the Turning Point."  
  
"'Turning Point?'" Knives repeated skeptically.  
  
"Yes." Mary said. "The Turning Point is the peak of sexual maturity in plants. You reached that stage when you were little over a year, yes?"  
  
Knives nodded, staring at the counter. "That's when I met Eve."  
  
"Exactly. Now at the Turning Point, the instinct to mate becomes so strong that the first of the opposite sex a plant sees, he or she becomes their mate. Usually they mate the first time they meet--however, it's lifelong, you've proved my theory on that."  
  
"How so?" Knives asked.  
  
Mary gave him a sly look. "Have you ever had sex before today?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's because you're only attracted to your mate. That's what is so glorious about plants, see," Mary put on her glasses. Knives almost laughed at her--she was quite the scientist. "Plants do not have problems with fidelity--it is in their instinct to have lifelong mating patterns with one partner."  
  
"Unlike humans."  
  
"Exactly." Mary said. "The females have it harder. Males--like yourself-- feel the urges harder for one long period of time every so often, which is why you are in a frenzy right now." She laughed. "Females, however, have it monthly. Like a human female's period, only worse."  
  
"Worse?"  
  
"Plant females are dangerous during their periods. Eve requested that we knock her out when her urges were at their highest. We drugged her drink whenever she needed it. She'd sleep right through them. In the morning, she would be a little disoriented, but it works."  
  
"You're a very odd human." Knives said, nearly smiling.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Mary took notes and then removed her glasses. "Amazing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just amazing how perceptive you are." Mary said, patting his head as she headed over to the cabinets, in order to start making dinner. "Usually when plants mate, they merge. However--oopsies!" She almost dropped a plate. "However, you imitated human reproduction. Without merging."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's understandable, you were both human-raised." She gave him another look. "Pleasant, isn't it?"  
  
Knives cocked an eyebrow. This woman certainly talked a lot. "I suppose so."  
  
"Yes, see, merging just hurts." Mary laughed.  
  
Knives watched her quietly. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"All of this." He repeated. "You can't know all of it just by studying Eve, if it's her first time."  
  
Mary smiled. It was then that Knives noticed the color of her hair--pure black, except for a few streaks of blonde in the back. "I know because you and I are alike. In some ways."  
  
"Then you have children?"  
  
"They're not mine. When I was born they prevented me from having children." Mary said with a smile. "Are you hungry? I'm going to start supper."  
  
"No thank you," Knives said, rising to his feet. "I'm going to go find Eve."  
  
"Ah, yes, I see." Mary smiled. "Two to five."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two to five. That's how many children female plants bear at a time outside the bulb." She gave Knives a mischievous wink. "You're going to be a father, Knives. The father of your race."  
  
"I suppose so." Knives said with a nod, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Mary shrugged and continued preparing her evening meal. "Rather stone- faced, that one . . ."  
  
---  
  
The city of July was alight when the sun went down. Knives found her, sitting alone beside a fire, staring into the flames. He came up from behind her and kissed her. "Are you ready?" He whispered.  
  
Eve did not answer, but simply continued watching the fire, looking downcast. Knives sat beside her curiously. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Knives?" Eve hesitated to speak, but she was troubled by something Knives could neither guess or understand.  
  
He touched her gently, bidding her to speak. She would not. He gently kissed her ear, trying to arouse her. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Knives stopped and pulled away, staring at her in disbelief. "What?"  
  
"Do you love me?" She repeated quietly.  
  
"What does that have to do with--"  
  
"I need to know." Their eyes locked and her gaze was even.  
  
Knives smiled faintly. "We don't need to talk about that," he said, trying once again to persuade her. She pushed him away. "What is wrong with you?" He asked, a little irritated this time.  
  
"I need to know." She repeated firmly. Knives was surprised--Eve was usually quiet, with a more gentle countanence, but now she looked fierce, almost angry.  
  
He shook his head, stubbornly and defiantly. "No." He said at last. "I don't love you."  
  
Eve swallowed down hurtful tears and kept her voice level. "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't believe in love." Knives answered. "Love is a human emotion."  
  
"We're human." Eve answered.  
  
Knives could not believe what he was hearing. He looked at her in shock and tried to keep patience with her. "No, we're not. We're different from humans in every aspect except appearance. And even in that we're set apart."  
  
"We were raised by humans."  
  
"That doesn't make us humans."  
  
"We behave like humans."  
  
"That still doesn't make us humans."  
  
The tears were apparent. Knives could not understand why this meant so much to Eve, but he did not bother to ask. "So," she whispered, "If I were to tell you that I love you, you wouldn't believe me?"  
  
"No." Knives said stubbornly.  
  
"Then why did we mate?"  
  
"Children. Instinct." Knives answered quickly. "Not love."  
  
Eve rose to her feet. "I don't believe you mean what you say." She declared, stalking away towards her trailer. Knives angrily fought the urge to follow her. She reminded him in a distant way of his brother, only twice as stubborn and at least twice as hard to understand.  
  
Fighting desires that would not be satisfied that night, he sat sulking by the fire.  
  
--------  
  
The next few days that passed, to Vash, were torture. Ellie barely spoke to him, and when she did acknowledge him she looked troubled, almost frightened of him. He would seek her out and she shrank from him, no matter how gentle his words were to her. She took to a different bed and would not let him touch her.  
  
It was sunset, and Ellie stood out on the porch, a glass of scotch in her hand as she watched the world around her grow dark with the approach of evening. Vash pushed past the swinging doors and lingered behind her, unsure what to say. He could not take anymore of being shunned and avoided.  
  
"Ellie?" He spoke quietly, coming to stand beside her. She would not look at him, while he could not bring his eyes away from her. When she said nothing, he took a step closer. "Ellie, what have I done?"  
  
She did not answer, her eyes set upon the horizon. He kept watching her, hurt by her silence. "Have I upset you?"  
  
The calm exterior that Ellie had been trying hard to keep up for the past several days finally broke. Tears welled up in her eyes and she covered her mouth, stifling a quiet sob. Vash did not hesitate; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. Ellie buried her face in his shoulder, clinging to him like a frightened child. "It's okay," he murmured, caressing her hair. "It's okay."  
  
He rocked her back and forth, shushing her. She shook her head, her vision blurred. "No, it's not okay."  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
"I'm just so scared."  
  
"There's no reason to be scared anymore." Vash reassured. "Shhh . . . Ellie, it's all right now . . . I'm here."  
  
Ellie looked up at him and he gently kissed her forehead. She tried to smile at him, unsteadily raising her scotch glass to her lips. Vash shook his head, taking it away from her. "You shouldn't drink anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It isn't good for the baby."  
  
Ellie trembled--Vash held her hands, stroking them reassuringly. "There is a baby, isn't there?"  
  
Ellie bit her lip. "No."  
  
Vash felt a sudden mix of both relief and sadness, unsure how to react to her answer. He was glad because there was no longer any reason for her to be frightened, yet sad because he knew that deep inside they both yearned to have children. He regathered himself and sighed, telling himself that eventually they would start a family, it was just a matter of waiting. He kissed her lips gently just as she spoke again. "Three."  
  
Vash's eyes bulged. He pulled away. "What was that?"  
  
"Three." Ellie drew in a deep breath. "There's three."  
  
"Three." Vash said, his eyes huge. His jaw dropped. "Babies?"  
  
Ellie nodded, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Three babies."  
  
"Oh . . . okay."  
  
Vash fainted. 


	5. Don't Leave Me

T R I G U N  
  
Knives was almost certain that Eve was simply being difficult, and that after a few hours alone to herself she would return to him, ready to apologize and agree with him before they mated again. He stayed awake throughout most of the night, and when she did not come, he walked back to July and spent the night at an inn, angry and confused.  
  
When he woke up the same questions were whirling around in his mind. Why was love so important to Eve? It was an illusion, a human emotion used only to put a beautiful face on something that came naturally. Her desires were stronger than his and she resisted them because she wanted love. Knives sighed, got dressed and entered the streets, heading towards the outskirts of town where the caravan was.  
  
Vash spoke of love when he was younger, and Knives was certain that he did not know what love was, much less capable of loving. Knives was not sure he knew, himself. "What the hell is it, anyway?" He grumbled.  
  
When he arrived at the gypsy camp, he was surprised to see that there was no one there except for a few small children playing outside in the sun. They saw his approach and waved at him excitedly. One such child stepped forward.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Knives," she said sweetly.  
  
Knives brushed past her. "Aren't you going to say good morning, to me?" The little girl asked, following him.  
  
"Good morning." Knives grumbled.  
  
"Sarah," the little girl said.  
  
"Good morning, Sarah." Knives repeated rather impatiently as he headed to Eve's trailer.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Mr. Knives." Sarah said, looking rather serious for a young girl.  
  
"Oh really?" Knives said skeptically. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Look, Eve may be mad at me," Knives scoffed, opening the door and stepping inside, "but that is not going to keep me from--"  
  
He stopped, looking around Eve's home. Something was wrong; the air did not smell right and there was a sense of death in the room. The covers on Eve's bed were greatly disturbed, as if there had been a struggle.  
  
Knives' eyes fell to the floor. Blood stained the carpet. "Oh my God." He murmured, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. He could not understand why; the sight of blood had never bothered him before, but it was everywhere, on the walls, on the kitchen counter.  
  
He strode to the bed and uncovered it. It was Mary, gagged and mutilated, her dark eyes open and glazed over. The smell worsened; Knives stepped away, his heart suddenly overcome with anger.  
  
"They killed her because she was a plant."  
  
Knives turned and looked at Sarah, who stood in the doorway. She smiled innocently at him, and he suddenly had the urge to crush her skull. His hatred of humans had been rekindled. She was like some sort of a demon, no care or regret in her heart whatsoever to the destroyed life in the bed. "They're evil, plants." Sarah continued. "Everyone thinks so. That's why anyone that kills a plant outside their bulb gets paid. It's a new law."  
  
"Paid."  
  
"That's right." Sarah said, giggling. "Are you going to help the others hunt down Eve, Mr. Knives?"  
  
Dread overcame him when he thought of Eve. She must have fled last night. "Mr. Knives?" Sarah backed away from him, suddenly scared. "What's wrong with your arms?"  
  
Knives looked back at her, his eyes terrifying as blades emerged from his arms, his fingers growing sharp and deadly. He snarled.  
  
"You have until the count of five to hide from me."

---  
  
Eve was as graceful but even faster than a bird as she flew close to the ground, maneuvering through the fire of her enemies, who were once her friends. Fear clutched at her hard like an icy fist as she tried to fly faster, flying a little higher into the air. Sweat poured down her face-- she had fled on foot but when they had caught up with her in their trucks, Tommies at the ready, she had taken to wing.  
  
The area was becoming jagged with cliffs and mountains. Eve headed towards them, knowing that now she had the advantage, being more airborne and more agile than any human vehicle.  
  
She dove into a nearby canyon, her pursuers now awkwardly following her. She swung left and lost them, flying higher up onto the face of a cliff. She pressed her body to the ground, her wings receding back into her shoulderblades. The trucks were far in the distance, now, searching for her.  
  
Crying quietly to herself, she fell asleep.  
  
-----------  
  
Vash held Ellie in his arms all through that evening, whispering gentle and reassuring words that did little to calm her; when she had fallen asleep he carried her up to their room, dressed her and set her down gently in the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her, not wanting to defile her space. He sighed, his mind wandering off.  
  
He had waited 165 years to be with her again, and it had not been easy. He had endured temptations of all sorts, and once in a while entertained thoughts of moving on and trying to love again, but for some reason he could not understand, he held fast. When he had seen her again, for the first time as a grown woman, his heart had been practically bouncing for joy.  
  
They had expressed their love the first night in words--they had spent it in its entirety simply talking about what they had been through, revealing all secrets. The second night they had expressed it physically. Vash had plenty of practice in self-control, so when they made love it was gentle and sincere--but for some reason it troubled her, and he did not understand. It was not just her pregnancy that scared her, it was something more.  
  
"You don't have to watch me all night."  
  
Vash looked up and smiled gently at his beloved, reaching over and stroking her hair. "I want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Vash took her hand and squeezed it. "Because I'm worried about you."  
  
Ellie lowered her gaze sadly and attempted to sit up. Immediately Vash was on his feet. "Here, let me help you."  
  
"Vash, I'm fine," Ellie chided with a smile as he jumped into bed behind her, letting her rest on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"But I do." Vash whispered, holding her close. "I want to help you with anything and everything I can--and I know that something is bothering you."  
  
Ellie said nothing, cuddling deeper into his embrace. He kissed her. "Please let me help you. I hate seeing you suffer, you know that."  
  
Ellie sighed. Vash loved how light and soft she was, almost like a little child. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her steady breath. "You think we moved too fast." He murmured.  
  
She glanced at him. "You don't?"  
  
"No." Vash shook his head. "I have waited for you all my life."  
  
"But we know so little about each other."  
  
"I don't care." Vash answered quietly, caressing her shoulders and trying to relax her. "I have the rest of my life to find out everything about you."  
  
"You may change your mind."  
  
Vash pulled away from her a little, hurt that she could even suggest such a thing. "Do you really think I'd leave you?" He asked, his tone serious. Her eyes shimmered with tears. "Ellie, was that what you were afraid of?"  
  
"Yes." Her quiet words stung him like a group of angry hornets. "It was."  
  
"Ellie, listen to me." Vash said, raising her face to his. He kissed tenderly once more. "I love you, and because I love you I will never, ever leave you."  
  
"Even though . . ."  
  
"Even though we're going to have children. I won't leave you." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I thought I lost you once, now I'm never going to let you out of my sight again."  
  
She turned her head and cried on his shoulder. He kissed her tears away, feeling like there was nothing more he could do. "Wherever you go I will follow." She whispered. "I've loved you all my life."  
  
"Shhh, don't cry..."  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You said you would marry me, once." They shared a deep kiss, Ellie staring into his eyes hopefully. "Would you?"  
  
Vash's face suddenly broke out into a wide grin. "What do you mean, would I? I did."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ellie gawked.  
  
"That's right. You don't remember because . . . well . . . you had too strong of a drink that night," Vash winked. "But we got married in the little chapel down the street. You can ask the priest, he'll remember."  
  
"You mean . . . you mean . . ." Ellie stammered.  
  
"That's right." Vash held up his hand, proudly showing off a gold band. "We were and always will be legal."  
  
Ellie threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, God, Vash, thank you, I was so worried that . . ."  
  
"Hey, you were drunk, but you wouldn't let me touch you." Vash chuckled. "I believe your exact words were, 'take your hands off me you sick bastard, we have to get married first.' So, we did." They shared a joyful kiss, and he broke away, laughing whole-heartedly for the first time. "And I'll never regret it!"  
  
"I'm your wife." Ellie said in disbelief.  
  
Vash smiled lovingly, watching her. Her face shone brightly, as if it had been lit up by the very stars in heaven. She had never looked so beautiful to him. "And I'm your husband." He said gently, placing his hand on her stomach. "And these . . . these are my children." He held back happy tears. "These are my kids."  
  
"Well, they'd better dang well be your kids." Ellie said, giving him a funny look. "Unless I was REALLY drunk."  
  
Vash laughed and pressed his lips against hers briefly before gently laying his head down upon her stomach. "This is really it." He said. "All my life I've been wanting to start over, forget all of my mistakes. I know now that I can never forget . . . but this."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "This is really the beginning."

---  
  
"Hey there, lazy."  
  
Vash giggled when he felt Ellie prod his stomach. "C'mon, now," he groaned, extremely tired from the night before. "I'm ticklish."  
  
Ellie gently kissed his cheek. "We should get moving."  
  
"Awwww . . . is it morning already?" Vash turned over on his belly, glancing up at her. "Why? It's so comfy . . ."  
  
Ellie grinned mischievously as she slipped out of bed. "All right, fine," she said. "I guess I'll just have to take a shower all by myself."  
  
"WHOA!" Vash fell out of bed and scrambled towards the bathroom. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm--"  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, if ya have 'em here, take 'em out! They're giving out rewards now fer each one ya bring in, it's good money!"  
  
Vash stopped in mid-scramble, listening to the gruff voices in the hallway. Ellie heard as well and emerged from the bathroom, holding a towel around her.  
  
"Is that so? How much?"  
  
"500,000 double dollars."  
  
"Wow!" The other man whistled. "That's a lot of money.  
  
"They double it if ya manage ter bring down a female."  
  
"Really? Why is that, I wonder."  
  
"Common sense, ya see. The females have the offspring, after all, so if ya rid yerself of the females there's nothin' left fer the males ter impregnate!"  
  
Vash and Ellie exchanged worried glances.  
  
"The goverment wants 'em all obliterated, seeing as they live longer 'n humans by a long shot."  
  
"Good riddance, eh? If they didn't this planet would be crawling with those freaks."  
  
"Yer damn right. Who needs 'em? Just a waste of water."  
  
"Them plant lovers ain't gonna like it."  
  
"Who the hell cares? It's government law, now. They're gonna make sure every single one o' them damn freaks is killed."  
  
"Weren't there a few of them in town a couple days ago."  
  
"Yeah, a pair." The man paused. "Wait a second--Bill, yer a genius! A pair, and their prolly fixin' to make young 'uns. Can ya imagine how much money we could make?"  
  
A third voice chimed in. "What the hell are you two standing around the hallway for?"  
  
Vash's eyes widened. He recognized that voice.  
  
"Haw haw, well I'll be damned. What are you doin' here, Kyte?"  
  
"Just stopping in. Heard there was a bounty on those plant-people."  
  
"A few were here just a couple nights ago--Bill and I are goin' after 'em!"  
  
"You'd better high-tail it, then. They left just last night--headed South. I saw them but I couldn't catch up."  
  
"Oh no!" The other two men ran off. "Thanks a bunch, Kyte, we owe you one!"  
  
"No problem! Heh, suckers."  
  
Vash hissed through the door. "Kyte?"  
  
The door opened and a man hurried inside. He was dark-haired and tanned skinned, rather short for a man in his late twenties, wearing a dirtied white shirt and suspenders. Vash hugged him. "Kyte, what brings you into town?"  
  
"That's a stupid question to ask." Kyte snorted. "You, of course. I heard about the new law so I came to warn you. A little too late, I guess." He glanced at Ellie and grinned. "Hello, what have we here?"  
  
"A little young for me, kid." Ellie answered shortly, turned away from them as she pulled on a shirt, now fully clothed.  
  
"That's my wife, Ellie."  
  
"Ellie, as in the Mustang, Ellie?" Kyte whistled. "Wow, you know how to pick 'em."  
  
"Long story." Vash said. "Look, we really need to get out of here."  
  
Kyte held up his hand and smirked. "Say no more, that's why I'm here. You both need to scram, and fast. I have a means, and a destination."  
  
"Which would be . . .?"  
  
"The old Parker farm."  
  
Ellie put her hands on her hips, not impressed. "That dump?"  
  
"It isn't a dump anymore, lady." Kyte answered. "The Parker kids really made it into something, I hear. Gardens and everything. They own 10 acres of land, and they shoot trespassers."  
  
"How do you know about all this?"  
  
Kyte looked rather proud of himself. "Why I just happen to be the lucky husband of the lovely Jess Parker. She adores you guys--she's a damned activist--and she'd be all too happy if you guys stayed with us until this whole government thing settles down."  
  
"We're not imposing?" Vash said, uncertain.  
  
"Of course not. She'd especially love to know you, Miss Ellie." Kyte lowered his voice when he heard stirring in the next room. "I've got a truck outside. I'll take you out the back way, and make sure you're not followed. Head straight North from here for 200 miles--you'll be on the Parker estate before you know it."  
  
"Thanks, Kyte."  
  
"No problem. Now," he winked, "get moving."  
  
-------------  
  
When Knives found her, she was unconscious on a high peak. He ran to her and took her into his arms, shaking her gently. "Eve."  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes, only to shout and jump away from him. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Knives demanded. "Why do you keep running away from me?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Eve said, shaking angrily. "And why does it matter to you, if you don't really love me you can find somebody else who's as shallow as you are!"  
  
"You're just being fickle." Knives said, remembering what Mary had said about females.  
  
"Perhaps so." Eve said shortly, turning away from him and walking to the edge of the cliff. Knives' eyes widened and he grabbed her hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm leaving." Eve answered. "I did it once, I can do it again."  
  
"You can't," Knives said, holding her there. A sudden fear overcame him-- he did not want her to fly away and leave him, like she had done so many years ago.  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Because you're pregnant." Knives said angrily. "With my children."  
  
"I am not." Eve said, fighting his tight grasp on her wrist. He released her in his surprise and stepped back, staring. Tears formed in Eve's eyes. "I'm not, and I never have been. I'm barren."  
  
"T-that . . ." Knives swallowed. How could it be possible? He had felt the presence of life within Eve's womb; could it be that perhaps it was only his imagination? He shook his head. No, she can't leave me. She just can't. "I-I don't care!" He shouted.  
  
"You most certainly do. We did what we did out of instinct. For children. Remember?" Eve said coldly.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me anymore." Knives answered. "We can live without the children."  
  
Eve cried and turned away from him. "Goodbye, Knives--"  
  
"Wait!" He grapped her again and brought her up against him. He felt like a little child. He did not understand what was coming over him, why he suddenly had the urge to hold her there and never let go of her, why he wanted so much to spend the rest of his life with her. "Please don't go." He whispered.  
  
"Give me a reason why I should stay." Eve whispered.  
  
Knives thought desperately. There had to be a reason, a good reason. After a long silence, Eve pulled away. Her expression was sad and heart- broken. "Eve . . ." He murmured, reaching out to her, unable to understand why there were tears in his eyes. "Don't leave me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need you."  
  
Eve stopped. "What?"  
  
"I need you with me." Knives said. Eve suddenly saw a side of him she had never seen of him, the last remnant of his child-like innocence that was hidden away under hatred and anger. "I need you with me and if you leave I don't . . . I don't know what I'd do."  
  
A faint smile slowly crossed Eve's face. "Knives," she whispered, coming to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You do love me."  
  
Knives blinked. "I what?"  
  
A shot fired; Eve went rigid with shock. "Eve?" Knives asked, startled. "Eve, what's . . .?"  
  
"We got her, boys!"  
  
"15,000,000 double dollars, here we come!"  
  
Eve trembled, gripping Knives' shirt in fear. "Hold on," he said desperately. "Hold on, I'll get you some help . . . oh God . . ." Her blood was beginning to stain her shirt.  
  
"Put your hands in the air, freak."  
  
Knives narrowed his eyes dangerously and turned to face their attackers, Eve unconscious and limp in his arms. "Did you hear what I said?" The leader of the bounty hunters asked, a smirk painted across his face. "Hands up."  
  
"I'll give you five seconds." Knives snarled.  
  
"Five seconds until what?"  
  
Knives' eyes gleamed, his fingers growing sharp. "Time's up."  
  
----------  
  
Ellie touched her belly gingerly as she and Vash rode far from civilization and into the desert. They had been driving for a day now; the sandstorms had been so bad that they had to keep their speed at a slow and controllable level.  
  
Vash was at the wheel. He pulled over after a moment, in order to rest his eyes. The sun had set and they were well hidden by the terrain. He brought out a blanket out of a hidden compartment and wrapped it around her, pulling her close. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"No." Ellie groaned, putting her hand over her mouth. "Oh God . . ." She swung open the truck door and staggered out a few feet away, wretching.  
  
Vash panicked, tripping over himself as he quickly came to her side. "Oh, honey . . . what can I do? Do you need a pillow? I can get you a pillow . . ."  
  
"I'll be fine, it's . . ." Ellie wretched again. "This is normal."  
  
Vash watched her sympathetically. Poor women, he thought to himself, having to go through so much in order to have kids. As normal as nausea was, he could not help but feel worried. "Are you sure everything's okay?"  
  
"We should probably get moving." Ellie croaked, as he supported her, his arms around her.  
  
"Not until you're feeling better."  
  
"If we waste too much time, we may get caught." Ellie looked drowsy. "We need to keep going."  
  
"But . . ." Vash reluctantly sighed and helped her back into the truck, and they began again. "Hang in there," he reassured, clasping her hand lovingly. "Just hang in there, honey."  
  
Ellie looked up at him and faintly smiled. He smiled back. "You're gonna make it."  
  
----------  
  
"You're going to make it." Knives whispered as he hit the gas pedal. The motorcycle sped through the desert like a knife through water, sending up clouds wherever he went. He held Eve in front of him; she was awake but struggling to stay conscious, shaking terribly.  
  
Knives had stopped the bleeding but knew she needed more help than he could give. He had never been so frightened in all of his life--confronted with the very thought of losing her was almost more than he could bear. "Please stay with me." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "I love you."  
  
"Now you tell me." Eve said weakly.  
  
Knives managed a small smile. "Stay awake."  
  
She tried but was far too weak to keep her eyes open. She fell asleep on his shoulder, limp in his arms. Knives kissed her again, tears in his eyes. "Hold on."


	6. The Water Dance

T R I G U N  
  
When Vash and Ellie had reached the Parker property, and kept driving around it until they found the house, a great white mansion, dazzling to eyes that had seen nothing but desert and crumbling cities.  
  
Some gardens, Vash thought, disappointed but unsurprised. The land was bare, like everything else. Only the great house stood out, being more perfect and brilliant than anything Vash had ever beheld.  
  
They drove up with little trouble only to see two armed men on the patio. "Stay here." Vash told Ellie quietly, who looked like she was in pain.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"My name is Vash, I'm here to see Jess Parker." Vash answered. "Kyte sent us."  
  
The two men nodded and Vash quickly returned to the truck in order to help Ellie out. "Is she all right?"  
  
"She's in labor." Vash said, worried.  
  
"Let's get her inside."  
  
Jess Parker was a gorgeous woman, with braided sun-kissed hair and tanned skin. She was well-built and obviously commanded a lot of respect, being intelligent but not one to be messed with. Vash felt intimidated by this short and rather rough-looking lady, but said nothing, concentrating once again on his wife.  
  
Jess signaled to the men. "She said to follow her down to the gardens."  
  
Vash almost laughed; he had seen no gardens. There was not a weed to be seen, not a single shrubbery on the Parker Estate. Jess signaled again. "They're underground."  
  
"Got a sore throat?" Vash asked curiously.  
  
"She's mute." Her translator answered, lowering his weapon. He was quite a lot taller than he was, but he had no fear of him, which made Vash relax a little more. There were still some humans capable of trust.  
  
------------  
  
Knives was unsure where to turn as Eve's condition worsened. She could not stop shivering; at times her body convulged. Every step he took seemed to bring her more pain, and for him it was torture.  
  
He could never have been more angry at himself. He had finally realized that he loved her. He still did not understand the emotion completely, but he knew it existed, and that he felt it towards her. But at what cost?  
  
What was the point of loving someone if they were going to die?  
  
Knives fought this. He would never let Eve die. She would live a long life, beside him.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Eve's soft murmur. He stopped long enough to stare at her, her pale face glistening in the moonlight. He had been walking for days. "What is it?"  
  
"You're tired. Rest."  
  
Knives shook his head, his legs aching from walking so long. "No."  
  
She could not take much more movement, he could tell by her constant trembling. He had no choice. He needed help.  
  
"Where are we . . .?" Eve asked weakly.  
  
"I'm taking you to a doctor." Knives said, not quite believing his own words.  
  
But it was her only chance.  
  
------------------  
  
"Give . . . me . . . drugs!" Ellie protested as Vash carried her down the countless flights of steps that supposedly led to what Jess had called the "Eden" of the desert.  
  
"Honey," Vash said, trying to calm her, "we're almost there."  
  
"A sedative . . .! Morphine . . .! ANYTHING . . .!"  
  
"How long has she been pregnant?"  
  
"Three months," Vash answered.  
  
"The gestation period for plants is much shorter." Jess signaled, her movements translated. "Your children are completely developed now, sex organs, eyes, the whole works."  
  
"DRUGS!" Ellie repeated.  
  
"Calm down, Ellie, it's al right, really."  
  
"Oh yeah?! YOU try calming down when YOU have to push out three kids the size of watermelons through something the size of a grape! Whaddaya say to that---AAAGH! OH GOD, PLEASE GIVE ME DRUGS!"  
  
"Mood swings." signaled Jess when Vash looked rather frightened. "It's normal."  
  
Ellie's shouts and protests finally lessened into painful moans. Jess led them down a hallway, towards a pair of steel doors. "Here we are." She signaled. "We'll do the birthing in Eden, it'll be healthier for both Ellie and the babies." She stopped and turned to her two escorts. "Adam, take Ellie in. Vash, I need to speak with you for a moment."  
  
The man called Adam, a smaller but kindly looking man, gently took Ellie through the doors. Jess, Vash, and her translator stood alone.  
  
"Vash, there is something that I think you should know, because I don't think you or Ellie realize it."  
  
Vash blinked, unsure of what she meant. "Okay . . ."  
  
"Your kind . . . plants . . ." Jess hesitated in her movements, as if trying to come up with the right words. "Three to five children at a time is a normal thing."  
  
"All right." Vash said, a little worried. He had figured this out already, and he knew Jess was getting at something else.  
  
"Do you know why you have that many children at a time, Vash?"  
  
When Vash shook his head, Jess continued signaling, sighing. "Because chances are only one will survive the birth."  
  
-----------------  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the meal of a medic and her family. She rose and wiped her mouth with a napkin, preparing herself for company. "I wonder who that could be at this hour . . ."  
  
Shee opened the door and gasped. There stood the tallest man he had ever seen, a young woman draped across his back, her beautiful hair falling over his broad shoulders. He looked exhausted and she was bleeding badly. "Please help me," Knives asked weakly. "Please . . ."  
  
"Honey?" The medic's husband rose from the table and hurried to the door, gasping. "Oh my goodness!"  
  
"Bring them inside, quickly."  
  
"But Lucia, I don't know if . . ."  
  
"Quickly."  
  
Knives collapsed on the floor, coughing as the man of the house gently took Eve into his arms. The medic gently touched his back. "Are you allright, sir?"  
  
"Please help her," Knives begged. "She was shot . . . she may be dying, and . . ."  
  
"I'll do the best I can," she said, shooing her young children upstairs into their rooms. She helped him up. "What is her name?"  
  
"E-Eve . . ."  
  
Knives went unconscious.  
  
---------------  
  
Jess had not made a mistake when she had named her gardens. It was the most beautiful place that Vash had ever seen cultivated by human hands. The grass was green and soft under his feet; trees of all kinds grew tall and nightingales sang sweet lullabies. Fragrant flowers grew in great fields and there was a manmade illusion of evening. A running stream curved through the glades of Eden, down a waterfall and into a small pond before continuing its way.  
  
The garden covered ten acres of underground land, an unbelievable paradise that took Vash's breath away. "I could stay here forever." He whispered.  
  
Jess looked at him and smiled, moving her hands swiftly. "We would be all too happy if you did."  
  
Vash almost choked in his surprise. "Really? No, we wouldn't want to burden you . . ."  
  
"Can you think of a better place to raise a baby?" Jess signaled, her eyes glinting brightly. She nodded. "Stay here. We will protect you and make sure you live in peace."  
  
Vash could not believe it. All he could do was smile and bow in his gratitude.  
  
"Mr. Stampede!" Adam's voice sounded through the gardens. "You'd better come quickly!"  
  
---  
  
Jess gently helped Ellie into the cool and clear waters of the lake, Vash alongside them. The pebbles under their bare feet were smooth and slippery. Jess smiled and signaled, her translator calling from the shore. "Jess says for you both to swim to the deepest part of the water--that's the best place to give birth."  
  
"What?" Vash looked skeptical. "B-but--" He swallowed. "But I can't swim."  
  
"It'll be like second nature." Jess signaled.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You were born in a bulb. It'll all come back to you."  
  
"What about you?" Vash asked. "Where will you be?"  
  
"Watching at a distance."  
  
Vash's eyes bulged. Jess laughed silently. "You are the father--you are the only one Ellie will allow to aid in the birth."  
  
"B-but she's so tired . . ."  
  
"At this time," Jess signaled knowingly, looking gentle and almost proud. "Both of your strength will return to you." She gave Ellie a little push. "Go on."  
  
Ellie looked nervous as she continued out into the water until she could no longer touch. The two escorts walked off, leaving only Jess, wading to hips. Vash slowly stripped of his clothing, feeling the water seep into his mechanical arm, making it heavier. Their heads bobbed as they both swam and kept each other afloat.  
  
Vash smiled and touched her belly. "You look like a whale."  
  
"Haha, funny." Ellie said with a smirk. What fear she had seemed to have left her, and now she looked calm, almost angel-like, her skin radiant and her smile bright.  
  
Vash swallowed. "Are you ready?"  
  
Ellie nodded, and took a deep breath.  
  
Under the water it was quiet and serene, like a completely different world. Ellie moved like she was completely at home, swimming gracefully and moving as if she were in a dance. Vash was surprised when he felt no longer weighed down by his scars and his metal limbs. He followed her, twirling around her and following her wherever she went, unsure what was going to happen. For some reason they did not need air in their lungs; they would kiss, breathing life into each other's mouths.  
  
Ellie no longer struggled with weakness as they dove deeper to the lake bed, where Vash gained his footing and watched as Ellie danced around him in the water. He held out his arms to her and she took his hands, guiding them down her body. Her contractions had begun again. Inbetween them she would swim, as if the movement calmed and relaxed her. Yet she would always return to him, and he would touch her. He did not understand it, but somehow he knew exactly what he was doing, massaging her in certain spots with his fingers as if coaxing the birth.  
  
Wings emerged from Ellie's shoulderblades. She looked as if she were flying.  
  
Jess watched the water dance and took notes--Vash could see her, still knee- deep by the shore. He smiled as Ellie came around again, kissing him. He touched her and felt her body convulse--a small trickle of blood seeped from her and he saw the legs of the first baby. Ellie lingered long enough for him to gently take hold and pull it out, rushing to the surface. Jess was there and reached out, swaddling the child in blankets.  
  
Jess signaled, but had no need. Vash could tell immediately. It was a boy.  
  
He returned to Ellie and the water dance continued, until once again he could see the legs of his second child, a daughter. When he pulled her out he also brought out his last son, whose ankle the girl had been holding. He rushed them both towards the shore, Ellie surfacing in her exhaustion. Jess helped them all onto the soft grass, giving them loose clothing and blankets.  
  
Jess looked sad as she handed back the three children. Only one of them, the lastborn son and the smallest of the triplets, was stirring. The skin of the others were cold and pale, their little eyes shut and their fists gripped tight. Tears formed in Ellie's eyes as she cradled all three of them; Vash wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"It isn't your fault." He whispered. "It just happens like this."  
  
The pain was nearly unbearable for him, seeing Ellie cry over the two stillborns. How many children would they have to lose in order to have just one more precious life? The suffering outweighed the joy by far, and Ellie felt it the most. Jess gently took the first son and the second daughter away, giving them a promise with a simple glance that she would bury them.  
  
The youngest son opened his eyes and stared at his mother in wonder when he heard the sound of her voice. "Hello, little one," she whispered. There was a slight tuft of golden hair on his head, and his eyes were green.  
  
She kissed Vash tenderly and then handed him his son. Vash cradled him, feeling as if he was holding the entirety of creation in his arms, a precious and fragile gift. "Hey," he said quietly, smiling. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "Hey, little buddy."  
  
The baby sneezed, looking at him cross-eyed. Vash laughed a little, crying happily. "I'm your daddy." 


	7. Love and Peaceand Forgiveness

T R I G U N  
  
"What is love?"  
  
The husband of Dr. Lucia Bennton looked up at Knives curiously. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Love." Knives repeated as he sat in the living room on a chair, bent over and staring at the ground. It had been three days and the medic had not allowed him to see her during that time. He was worried sick, and he felt like a part of him was somehow dying. "What is it?"  
  
"Love is . . ." Mr. Bennton paused. "Love is an emotion, a feeling of attraction and affection. I suppose that could be one definition."  
  
"No, that isn't it." Knives shook his head. "There has to be more to it."  
  
"Well, my personal definition of love," Mr. Bennton took in a deep breath. "Is not actually a feeling at all. It's an action."  
  
Knives looked up at him curiously. "An action?"  
  
"Yes. You see, my friend," Mr. Bennton stood up and got him a glass of water. "Love is not only about the desires and the feelings. Love is many other, stronger things."  
  
Knives felt like a young child. "Like what?"  
  
"Well, love is sacrifice."  
  
"Sacrifice?" Knives asked.  
  
"When you truly love someone, my friend," Mr. Bennton smiled, "you're willing to give up everything for them, even your own life. Putting yourself into danger for the sake of another and sacrificing yourself is the greatest form of love."  
  
"Can love be anything else?"  
  
Mr. Bennton nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "Yes . . . love can be shown by patience, kindness, and trust. Love can be shown by forgiveness as well . . . allowing people to have second chances."  
  
Knives thought of Vash in that moment. "Do you think I love Eve?" He asked quietly.  
  
Mr. Bennton smiled. "I'm not going to lie. I think you do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you carried her all the way here on your own--you brought her to strangers in order to save her. You took a risk in order to save her life." Mr. Bennton winked. "You love her, it's as simple as that."  
  
"I don't understand." Knives said.  
  
"You don't now, but you will, eventually."  
  
Knives drifted off to sleep after that, exhaustion overtaking him.  
  
---  
  
When Knives woke up, he was sleeping beside Eve in a darkened room, where the window draps and shutters had been closed in order to keep the sunlight out. Candles were lit on a nearby table, soothing the smell of the air. He felt completely relaxed, almost content.  
  
He sat up slowly and brought away the covers from Eve. She had been bandaged and her wound had stopped bleeding; she was sleeping soundly, looking brighter and more alive than she had the night before.  
  
He kissed her gently, and she stirred, slowly opening her eyes. "Knives?" She said weakly, trying to smile.  
  
In his joy he kissed her several times. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered. "Never, never again . . ." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Eve. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," she answered quietly, attempting to hug him back.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"All right, I guess." Eve answered, glancing at him. "Where do we go now?"  
  
"The Parker Estate." Knives said. "Apparently, we'll be safe there. It's a private home and the government won't come after us."  
  
Eve slowly sat up with his help; they kissed again and she snuggled against his chest. "You've changed."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You hated humans, but you sought them for help." Eve replied softly. "And then instead of killing them you're running away from them."  
  
"In some ways I still hate humans." Knives said after a moment, thoughtfully staring into space. "I hate them for what they did to you, and yet I'm in their debt because they saved your life . . . I can't harm them. Not without putting you in danger." He sighed. "I used to believe that in order to save the butterflies, you would have to kill the spiders."  
  
Eve was not sure what he meant, but he continued. "The two species cannot exist together because they keep trying to kill each other. So in order to save the butterflies . . ."  
  
"One has to die in order to save the other." Eve finished.  
  
"Exactly." Knives wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Eve stoked his hair gently. "But aren't they dependant on one another? If there are too many spiders, the butterflies will die and the spiders will, too. If all of the spiders die, so will all of the butterflies." She cuddled against him. "We need to co-exist in order to survive."  
  
"That'll be hard to do with this new law." Knives said darkly.  
  
"We'll manage." Eve kissed him. "I love you."  
  
Knives shut his eyes, feeling more at home than he ever had before. "I love you too." He whispered, squeezing her tightly against him.  
  
And for once in his life, he knew that the words he spoke were true.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Frey . . ." Vash whispered softly, his tone loving as he held his baby son. "Frey, wake up, little guy . . ."  
  
His son's eyes opened slightly at the sound of his name and he twitched, yawning. Vash smiled as he changed and dressed him; his outfit was a little too big for him, he was such a tiny thing.  
  
To Vash, he was nothing short of a miracle.  
  
Frey started whimpering, and then began crying. Vash shushed him and patted his little back gently. "Shh . . . you're going to wake up your mother . . ." He cooed.  
  
At the sound of his voice and the gentle patting on his back, Frey calmed down a little, blinking. "You're tired, huh, little guy?" Vash smiled again. He had woken up three times during the night.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
Vash greeted his wife with a tender kiss and handed her the baby, stretching. "Good morning, dear."  
  
Ellie was a wreck. "Good morning." She answered, her hair everywhere and her eyes half-closed. She nursed Frey, and once he had finished he had fallen asleep again. Vash took him from her arms, infatuated with the life he had helped create. "He's so beautiful."  
  
Ellie rested her head on his lap; they were in the gardens, under a tree. It reminded Vash of a time when they were both still children and had met for the first time. He glanced down at his wife, watching her with gentle eyes. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Ellie sighed. "I'm just worried about this new law, that's all."  
  
Vash stroked her hair, holding their sleeping child in one arm. "We're safe here, Ellie. No one will ever find us here--"  
  
"They're here somewhere."  
  
Vash stopped short in mid-sentence. It was a new voice to him, and there was something wrong with it. He could sense a presence, a dangerous one. Something was quite wrong.  
  
He pushed Ellie into a nearby bush with the child and brought out his gun, a weapon he had hoped he wouldn't need anymore. Concealed by the shadows of the trees, he peered around to see where the translator was going.  
  
Jess Parker was with him, leading in two strangers. One was a woman, who was having some trouble walking. The other was a tall man--he could not see his face. "I don't get it." The translator scratched his head. "They were right here just a few moments ago . . ."  
  
Vash emerged from the foliage, gun cocked. "I'm right here."  
  
The four turned, and Vash almost lowered his pistol in his surprise. Standing there was his brother Knives, wearing human clothes. Knives was taken aback for a moment, and then his gaze grew cold. "Vash."  
  
"Knives." Vash greeted in the same cold fashion. "What's going on here?"  
  
The translator spoke Jess Parker's signals. "These two are both like you. Is it all right if they stay here?"  
  
Vash stared at Jess for a long time, his eyebrows furrowed. He put his gun away. "Sure thing." He said darkly. The voice he had heard before was feminine, but deep and rough. He looked at the young woman, a pale but beautiful creature. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Eve." She said quietly, bowing. "You must be Knives' brother. He's told me much about you."  
  
Vash glanced at his brother. "Has he now?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Where is Ellie?" The translator asked.  
  
"She's fine." Was Vash's short answer. Jess Parker frowned and stalked away, her translator soon following.  
  
As soon as they had gone, Knives took a step forward. "It's been a long time."  
  
"30 years since I last saw you." Vash nodded. Their meeting had not been a cheerful one.  
  
"I didn't know I'd find you here." Knives said. "Are you alone?"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
Ellie emerged from her hiding place, cradling their child lovingly. She glanced at Knives and Eve. "What's going on?" She asked Vash.  
  
Eve's eyes fell to the baby and tears welled up in her eyes. "Is he yours?"  
  
Ellie smiled. "Yes, he is."  
  
"Ellie." Knives' eyes were wide. "You're . . . you're--"  
  
"Alive, no thanks to you." Vash cut in. Knives accepted his brother's scolding silently.  
  
Ellie and Eve exchanged knowing glances and walked off, leaving the both of them alone.  
  
--------------  
  
Vash and Knives lay on the grass, staring up at the trees. It was evening now; Ellie and Eve had bonded and were now friends, while the two brothers had barely said a word to each other.  
  
"They're so different, aren't they?"  
  
Vash glanced at his brother, who had started the conversation. "Ellie and Eve." Knives continued. "They're different."  
  
"I guess so." Vash said.  
  
An long silence ensued. "You're still angry at me, aren't you?" Knives asked. He was almost afraid to look his brother in the face.  
  
"A little." Vash answered quietly. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you left me." Knives said, reaching up towards an apple. "When I needed you the most."  
  
"You nearly killed the woman I love." Vash retorted, keeping his calm.  
  
Knives sighed, sitting up. There was so much bitterness on Vash's side that he wanted to vanquish. "What do you wish for the most?" Knives asked.  
  
"I just want to live a peaceful life with my family."  
  
Knives smiled ironically. "You're family. That's right, you have a son, now."  
  
"Yep." Vash yawned. "What do you wish for?"  
  
Knives paused thoughtfully. "I wish," he drew in a deep breath, "I could go back in time and correct all of the mistakes that I made."  
  
Vash looked at him in amazement; there were traces of tears in Knives' eyes. "Maybe then," he said steadily, "Rem would be alive . . . and you wouldn't have the scars you do now."  
  
"Yeah." Was all Vash could think to say, unsure if Knives meant all that he was saying. "I guess that is a good wish."  
  
"You were right about the humans, Vash. Eve is so much like you. She taught me that." Knives smiled a little. "And on Ellie's behalf . . . I don't need to apologize."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you've already forgiven me." Knives said, that mischievous glimmer in his eyes.  
  
Vash gave him a look and sighed. "An apology still wouldn't hurt."  
  
"All right, I'm sorry for what I've done--to you and to Ellie." Knives paused. "Do you believe me?"  
  
"What's crazy is," Vash said quietly, "I actually do."  
  
"But you're not angry with me anymore."  
  
"No. Are you with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They stared up through the trees in silence. After a while they both stood up and stretched. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Let's go get something to eat."  
  
Vash shrugged. "Okay."  
  
He would've started walking, but something made him stop. He looked down to see Knives arms, one around his stomach and the other around his shoulder. His eyes were closed and he was squeezing him; yes, there was no doubt about it, Vash remembered it perfectly.  
  
It was a hug.  
  
"I missed you." Knives said quietly in his deep voice.  
  
Vash felt tears form in his eyes. After being seperated and angry for each other for 160 years, they were finally reunited, putting their pasts behind them. And for the first time in 160 years, Knives had hugged him. He hid his face and nodded vigorously, trying to stop crying. "Yeah." His voice cracked. "I missed you too."  
  
After looking around to make sure no one was watching them during such an emberrassing moment, Vash the Stampede and Millions Knives walked together through the gardens of Eden, able at last for once in a long while to simply forget the pains they had endured and enjoy each other's company. 


	8. Together Forever

T R I G U N  
  
"I don't like this." Jess Parker said darkly. "I don't like this at all."  
  
Her translator nodded as she spoke, not bothering to signal with her hands but using the voice that she had smartly hidden. "It's a government order. If you defy the law they'll take this land and they'll use Eden as a power plant."  
  
"All the same, we just can't hand them over." Kyte argued, sitting down beside his wife. "We helped deliver their baby; they're building a home now."  
  
"We don't have any choice. We have to allow the troops access to Eden, or they take it over."  
  
"How do you know they won't kill us all, and not just them?" Jess asked, doubtful of an optomistic answer.  
  
Her translator hesitated. "I don't know. But it's a chance we have to take, otherwise we lose everything."  
  
Jess gripped her fists. "Fine then." She spat. "Do as you will."  
  
Kyte leapt to his feet. "We can't do that!"  
  
"Do you think I want this?" Jess shouted in return. "But it's either them or a life's work down the drain!"  
  
"A few years ago you would've done the right thing." Kyte's eyes flamed. "You would've denied them access--you would've shot the hell out of each and every one of them. So why--"  
  
"Shut up." Jess stalked away. "It's done already."  
  
Kyte watched her leave and then slammed his fist against the wall, cursing. "DAMN IT!"  
  
--------------  
  
"That's it, steady now!" Vash called, his hands cupped over his mouth. Knives was lifting another wooden beam from his spot on the roof.  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Vash put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. He and Knives had been working for a good three months now on building them a house large enough to support their family. Knives and Eve had agreed to live with them in the far corner of Eden, where it was unlikely no one would ever find them.  
  
Vash and Ellie's son Frey now looked like a two year old child by human age, and could now speak basic words. The house had to be large--not only to support the four adults and the baby but also another five on the way.  
  
They had chosen the perfect spot to build a house, in a glade where the artificial sunlight could shine through golden meadows of wheat. Not far away was the lake that Ellie had given birth in, and nearby there was the sound of a gentle river.  
  
"Mommy, uppie!" Frey said repeatedly, holding up his little arms to Ellie. Ellie smiled and lifted him up.  
  
"Where's daddy?" She asked gently.  
  
Frey pointed. "Right der."  
  
"Go to daddy, I have to go with Eve to get some food."  
  
"Okay!" Frey scampered off and pounced on Vash's leg.  
  
---  
  
Eve braided her long white gold hair as she and Ellie walked through the glades and forests, towards the river. They had woven baskets in their arms and were laughing and talking about those things that women normally talk about.  
  
Eve tied up her skirt and waded into the cool water, her arms elbow deep. She hardly made a sound. Ellie sat upon the shore, gathering berries and fruits from the trees, as well as herbs from the ground. "You know," Ellie said after moment, "it is almost like we're starting over from the beginning."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well . . . here we are, gathering the old fashioned way. No drinking, no guns, no violence."  
  
"A wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Eve agreed as she caught a fish and threw it into her basket. She wiped her forehead and turned around, only to freeze.  
  
Ellie noticed her silence but did not bother to look at her. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Ellie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look there."  
  
Ellie turned, her eyes upon the direction that Eve had pointed. "Wha . . . what in hell is that?"  
  
A distance upstream, was a body.  
  
"Oh my God." Ellie forgot what she was doing and sprinted towards it, grabbing it from the water and pulling it with all of her strength ashore.  
  
Eve's hands flew to her mouth in horror. The corpse was mangled and mutilated in such a terrible way that they only way they could identify her was by the color of her hair. "Oh, dear God . . ." Ellie whispered. "It's Jess."  
  
"Ellie?"  
  
Ellie looked up at Eve, who was standing straight with her back turned to her. Her eyes were on the foliage up ahead. Eve's eyes widened and her words were breathless. "Run."  
  
---  
  
Shots fired and a cry rang out and echoed throughout the entirety of Eden. Vash whirled, Frey in his arms. "What was that?"  
  
Knives leapt down from the rooftop, his eyes large with fear. "Eve!" He shouted, sprinting into the forest.  
  
"Knives, wait!"  
  
"EVE!"  
  
---  
  
Knives' heart pounded like a frantic drum as at last he came to the river, only to behold the broken body of his love, surrounded by her own blood. She had been shot several times in the chest and stomach. "Eve," Knives whispered, tears forming to his eyes as he knelt down and cradled her in disbelief. "Eve, no, you can't . . . you can't die, you just . . ."  
  
She was already gone, her eyes open and her skin pale. Knives sobbed and buried his face in her hair. "No . . ."  
  
Through blurred eyes he could see men, some balancing themselves on the limbs of sturdy branches, armed with sniper rifles. Others were hiding in the bushes, camouflaged. Knives' tears dried and he snarled; in that moment, he cared not whether he lived or died. His hatred of humans rekindled and flared like an angry fire from hell itself. His arms became sharp and his fingers like knives, his eyes red. His enemies stirred fearfully.  
  
Before unleashing his rage, Knives smiled a wicked, maniacal grin.  
  
---  
  
When Vash arrived Knives was in the middle of a mass slaughter; hundreds of government troops' bodies lay sliced. His brother, though injured and dying from his gunwounds, still fought on, Eve's body lying limp on the other shore.  
  
"KNIVES!" Vash cried in panic.  
  
"VASH!" Knives shouted furiously through his killing frenzy, the last of his sanity speaking to his brother. "ELLIE IS STILL ALIVE! FIND ELLIE AND GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Vash felt Frey cling fearfully at his shirt; helpless to aid his dying brother, Vash dodged gunfire and dove through the trees until the sounds of battle became distant. "Ellie!" He called desperately. Memories plagued him of what had happened between them 160 years ago. "Ellie, answer me!"  
  
"Vash!" She cried weakly from nearby.  
  
He found her trembling near the shores of the lake where she had given birth; her arm was bleeding. He knelt down beside her and brought her into a hug. "Are you all right?"  
  
"They're everywhere, Vash," Ellie whispered as he tore his shirt and bound her. "They . . . they killed . . ."  
  
"I know."  
  
The gunfire ceased; Vash's heart stopped, and Ellie sobbed. "Oh God . . . Knives . . ."  
  
"I think I saw them over here--!"  
  
"Load your weapons!"  
  
"They're coming." Vash growled, tightening the cloth around her room. "Ellie, you need to get out of here."  
  
Ellie stared at him in disbelief and shook her head vigorously. "N-no, I won't--"  
  
"Ellie, listen to me!" Vash placed Frey in her arms. He fought his own tears. "We can't all die here. You have to take Frey and get as far away from this place as you can. Go somewhere safe."  
  
"I-I can't leave you a second time," Ellie said, her once fair skin now dirty and stained with mud.  
  
He touched her hair gently. "You have to take care of him."  
  
He kissed her desperately for what would be the last time. "I love you."  
  
"D-daddy . . ." Frey stammered as Ellie rose and began backing away. He held out his arms to Vash, crying. "Daddy!"  
  
"There they are!"  
  
Vash whirled. "GO!"  
  
Ellie sobbed as Frey struggled. "Daddy!"  
  
---  
  
"Vash . . ."  
  
Vash opened his eyes slowly, the smell of smoke and blood drifting on the air. The entirety of Eden had been destroyed by his hand, like he had done so many years ago to the city of July. Their enemies lay dead; some were alive and moaning in their pain, but they would not survive the next few minutes.  
  
He recognized her voice as he lay amid the rubble that was once Eden, his body bleeding and broken. He smiled faintly. "Ellie . . ."  
  
She crawled weakly to his side and rested against him, patches of her skin black from the blast. What bleeding she endured was from the inside. "Where is he?" Vash whispered, his breathing shallow.  
  
"I gave him to Kyte."  
  
Their eyes met. "Why did you stay?"  
  
"I told you once . . . we would be together forever." Ellie tried to smile as she lay dying beside him, fighting for her last few moments of life.  
  
Vash painfully rolled onto his side, wrapping his shaking arms around her. "I love you." He whispered, his voice raspy.  
  
"I love you too . . ."  
  
"Shh, just rest." A tear fell down his face. "It's almost over, my love . . . it's almost over . . ."  
  
Her embrace went limp and she closed her eyes. He tried to smile, vivid memories rushing through his mind, bright and dazzling.  
  
_"Vash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really like you."  
  
Vash's face turned red. "I-I really . . . um . . . yeah . . . I do, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ellie sat up and stared straight at him, her face close to his. Vash inched away nervously, his back to the tree. "Vash?"  
  
"U-u-uh . . ."  
  
"Do you think we'll be together forever?"  
  
Vash swallowed, trying to look cool and calm. "I'm going to marry you someday." He blurted. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth.  
  
Ellie squealed. "Really?"  
  
Vash nodded in emberrassment.  
  
"Oh Vash!" Ellie squeezed him so hard he could not breathe. Now he understood why Knives avoided girls--as much as he liked Ellie, he thought that she was very strange. "That means you and I will be together forever, and you'll be the dad and I'll be the mom and we'll have lots of children and we'll live happily ever after, just like in the stories!"  
_  
Vash closed his eyes, finally letting go. _Just like in the stories . . ._


	9. Disclaimer, Thank You, & Sneak Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of the characters.  
  
(for a preview of my next fanfic, scroll down)  
  
Well, I finally finished. I didn't exactly mean for the story to end up being a tragedy, but I figured I would try something different, because sad endings are short in supply. The line that Ellie and Vash use repeatedly, "just in the stories," was meant to be rather ironic, considering most of the stories we all read are happily-ever-afters, and they ended up dying in each other's arms while their son Frey is taken by Kyte to safety.  
  
I recieved an email from someone stating that they were angry at Ellie for "forsaking" Frey and going back to Vash. They viewed it as selfish, especially if she was pregnant. Well, to tell you the truth, if she hadn't gone back to Vash, chances are both she and the babies would have died anyway, because she was a plant and was known throughout most cities and would have been hunted down. Frey, however, is unknown and can be raised among the humans--he could very well pass as a human, like Vash did-- without any danger. Anyway, I'm sorry you were disappointed with Ellie, but I believe that if you think logically about her situation, she wasn't being selfish--she was doing what was in the best interest of her child, the one that was most likely to survive.  
  
I think really the main point of this fic was not just the romance between Vash/Ellie and Knives/Eve, but rather how Vash and Knives changed as characters. At first they were bitter with one another, but after all that happened they were finally able to put away their past and start anew, with forgiveness. I think what I was subconsciously trying to point out was that in order to achieve love and peace, we have to exercise tolerance and forgivness.  
  
Believe it or not this is probably the shortest fic I've ever written! Most of my fanfics end up being epics, 320 pages or so long. Phew!   
  
I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story but I'm pretty sure I like it the way it is. You can all imagine what happened to Frey on your own--besides, there are plenty of sons-and-daughters-of-Vash fics out there already, and I would prefer not to add to the collection.   
  
Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this. I hope you found it enjoyable.  
  
x SNEAK PREVIEW OF UPCOMING FANFIC x  
  
I've never been a real fan of cross-overs, but for my next fanfic I am going to be blending the two shounen animes "Full Metal Alchemist" and "Naruto."  
  
xxx  
  
"Are you kidding?" Iruka gasped. Edward and Alphonse shifted uncomfortably on either side of him. "I'm not marrying her! No way! I don't even know her name!"  
  
"It has already been arranged." Lord Kyoung said calmly. The girl that sat across from him glared and then lowered her eyes to her tea, saying nothing.  
  
"By who?" Iruka demanded.  
  
"By your brother, of course."  
  
Iruka blinked. "By my . . ."  
  
The door slid open and Kakashi stepped through, looking bright and cheerful as he put away the latest edition of "Come Come Paradise" in his pocket. "Well, well, good morning, everybody!"  
  
"Well, hello, Kakashi." Lord Kyoung greeted with a laugh and a chuckle. The sweatdrops on Edward and Alphonse kept getting bigger.  
  
Iruka's eyes popped open and he turned bright red, gripping his fists. "KAKASHI!"  
  
"Eek!"  
  
"GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN TAN IT!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING ONE-EYED SON OF A--"  
  
There was crashing and the ruckus outside continued. The girl looked emberrassed and angry as she stood up and spoke so fast neither Edward or Alphonse could understand it. "Sit down, Hong Li." Her father commanded.  
  
"Father, I am NOT going to marry that pig!" She shouted, pointing outside to where Iruka and Kakashi were wrestling.  
  
"You'll do as you're told!" Lord Kyoung scolded. "He's a good man!"  
  
"If you like him so much, you marry him." She retorted, taking off her ceremonial attire and revealing much more boyish clothes. And with that, she stormed out.  
  
Edward and Alphonse sat awkwardly with the father; Edward sipped his tea and cleared his throat. "What a little--"  
  
"Nice girl." Alphonse interrupted, kicking his brother.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I'm sure she and Iruka will . . ." Alphonse tried to laugh. "Get along just fine."  
  
Edward rested his elbows on the table, sulking. "I hate this place."  
  
xxx  
  
Look for my name in the Full Metal Alchemist section!  
  
-Valerie 


End file.
